Vampirism
by TMan5636
Summary: Everything seemed fine for the once popular Trixie Tang, until she starts to experience some life changing predicaments. Pale skin, red eyes, jagged teeth. Read along as Trixie starts to try and cope with her new condition, Vampirism. Rated T just to be safe. Will be updated weekly. (Hopefully)
1. Chapter 1

A dark forest towered over the young girl, pitch blackness surrounded the far away trees, nothing could be seen for miles, a dense fog surrounded her feet and made the long grass almost invisible, a cold wind gently breezed across the area.

Trixie felt as if she had been walking in this forest for hours, she had no idea how she ended up here in the first place. All she could remember was camping with the school and she suddenly ended up getting lost in this dark forest.

A cold chill ran down her spine as she grasped her arms in a pathetic attempt to keep warm, her long raven coloured hair swayed in the gentle wind, but no matter which direction she went, the wind was always against her.

"Hello!" she called out, in a desperate attempt to find anyone, she hated being by her lonesome self, it's one of her worst fears. And now she was experiencing it at its worst, no one in sight, not even a trace of any sort of civilisation anywhere, there wasn't even any wildlife or plant life with the exception of the tall dank grass that brushed against her forelegs as she walked, but the fog covered most of it, so it might as well have not been there at all.

She brushed the front of her hair away from her beautiful blue eyes to see better, but it didn't make a difference, there was literally nothing, there was nothing for hours and she suspected there will be nothing hours later.

"Please help!" She called again, but the only sounds she could hear were the wind whistling against the leaves, and the echo of her own voice.

But as she began to look around, something began to change. Her eyes widened to see a small white particle fall before her, then soon another one, then several hundreds more, she looked up to see the black clouds towering over the forest, there was now no doubt that it began to snow.

Trixie shivered even more, while she was glad to have something in this endless forest change, it was for the worst, her body began to shiver more, she felt even colder. And soon the wind began to pick up, her body became colder and now her face was being battered by the snow, she turned around only to have the wind change back directly into her face like before. She merely ducked down and continued to walk once more, hoping for this nightmare to end.

What felt like an hour passed and this torturous walk continued, but her attention was diverted to something on the top of the trees, a set of two bright red dots lingering in the darkness. Trixie tried to focus in on those bright red dots, but she felt a shiver down her spine, a feeling of regret, but continued to try and make out what the dots were.

In a sudden flash of light from a sudden lightning sound, a black shape was emitted around the red dots, now certain they were the eyes of a creature, but she couldn't make out the creature itself, that was until another flash of light emitted showing the creature once again, now suspecting what kind of creature it was.

"A... bat?"

The creature itself suddenly fell from the branches doing a quick spin, to her shock the creature spread its wings and flew right towards her, in a few short seconds, she grew terrified to see that as the bat was getting closer to her, it was showing to be the size of a human, with a wing-span twice that length.

In an instant, Trixie quickly stumbled to the side barely dodging the exposed teeth of the bat, but the wing knocked her down onto her side, she quickly leaned up to see the giant bat was flying up and was making a turn towards her.

With a loud shriek, Trixie stood up and began running for her life, darting around the several trees, almost ignoring the snow hitting her face, she looked behind her to see the bat effortlessly gliding between the trees, getting steadily closer to her. With another bolt of lightning, a bright flash was emitted, for a slit second, the bat's silhouette's looked almost human like.

She faced forward running even faster than before, her mind was just set on escaping from all of this, ignoring how there could even be lightning in a snow storm in the first place, or a bat this large.

But suddenly she felt something grasp her legs and she fell face first onto the grass, she turned to see that the grass had somehow wrapped itself around her legs, she tried desperately to pull herself free, but it was all fruitless as she witnessed the bat making a beeline for her.

She let loose one final scream before the bat struck it's body against her back and wrapped it's wings around her forcing her to the ground, suddenly losing her voice, she struggled desperately, feeling a warm breath against her cold as ice neck. And she soon felt two thin knife-like objects drive through her neck, feeling them against her bones.

In a flash, her eyes shot wide open, all of her feelings had changed along with her environment. No longer icy cold, she in fact felt the soft embrace of her bed, and seeing the chandelier on her ceiling dangle harmlessly. She slowly leaned up to see that she was back in her bedroom, in her pyjamas and not in any danger, she felt her heart race and sweat trickle down her forehead, but calmly sighed with relief, knowing the entire ordeal was nothing more than a bad dream.

"W-What even was that..." she mumbled to herself. What could've possibly caused such a dream like that in the first place. With another long winded sigh, she slowly climbed out of bed to get a drink of water, she had felt more than glad to know nothing like that actually happened.

but for some reason however, her neck itched.


	2. Chapter 2

In her own private restroom, we find Trixie in front of her mirror. As she just finished drinking a small glass of water, she let loose a quiet sigh before gazing at herself in front of the mirror, she smiled sweetly seeing her beautiful face, more relieved that what she had gone through was just a dream.

But she jumped a bit, unless she was just too tired to keep focus, for a split second she swore she saw her own reflection disappear and reappeared. Trixie blinked a few times to see if it would happen again, but it didn't. She shook her head a bit thinking she was just seeing things, she then scratched her neck to satisfy the itch she suddenly developed.

But it didn't go away, she ended up scratching it more, but the irritating itch refused to leave. She turned her neck to the mirror to see if she had developed a rash, but she couldn't see anything, no marks or anything of the sort.

But soon her neck began to develop another problem, aside from the constant itching, she felt something climbing up her throat, as if she was about to throw up. She turned to the toilet quickly, went onto her knees and kept her mouth open expecting puke, but nothing came out. But she could still feel the thick liquids filling up her neck, she tried coughing but nothing happened, she coughed harder, still nothing.

Soon she began to feel a massive chill on the back of her neck race down across her spine, she felt herself gasping for breath, massive sweat trickled down her forehead, her entire body twitched furiously and her heart began to accelerate to the point where it felt like it was going to explode.

"W...What... is happening to me...!?"

It took so much effort just to try and stand up, so many alarms were being set off about this, she knew she was in serious danger, she needed to get help. She could feel her entire body going against her, but she did everything she could to leave the rest room and make her way towards the door to the hallway, she could feel her vision starting to fade, a loud whistling sound pierced her ears, she could only take a few more steps before all of the pain she was in became too much and she fell to her knees.

She looked up at the door, though only a few feet away, looked like miles, she struggled to move her arm forward in an attempt to reach the door handle, but she knew she couldn't reach it, she tried desperately to scream for help, but her throat caved in, filled with the thick liquid, she suddenly lost all energy in her body and fell to the ground.

As her sensed were rapidly fading away, the liquid in her throat began to seep into the inside of her mouth, she could finally taste what has concealed in her throat. Though everything of hers were shutting down, she could still recognise the taste.

...Blood...


	3. Chapter 3

Slowly but surely, Trixie's senses began to return to her, and the first thing she felt was an icy cold mist that enveloped her entire body, her throat felt so dry, like sandpaper, her head felt like it was being pressed against a red hot iron rod.

"Muh... muuuh..." she slurred her words. Her vision began to return to her, but all she saw was a series of blurs all shaded in bright red.

"H-Hey! She's coming to." said an unfamiliar voice.

Trixie's vision slowly cleared up properly, no more red and everything was in almost full focus, the first thing she saw was a white ceiling with a few dimmed lights.

"Trixie!? Are you alright!?"

Trixie was slowly leaned up a bit using the bed's folding system, there she saw that she was facing her father Jonathan Tang, and at least four people in white coats, a quick glance at her surroundings and she realised that she must be in the hospital.

"One of our butlers found you passed out and your skin was as pale as snow." said her father. "Are you alright!?"

"I... I feel horrible..." she responded quietly shaking her head slightly. "I'm so cold and so hot, throat is so dry... What's wrong with me?"

"We're trying to figure that out ourselves." Said one of the doctors. "Your skin is as pale as snow as your father said, and your eyes look completely bloodshot. We can even see dark baggage's under your eyes. A fair number of signs claim to be a very serious fever, but I'm not 100% certain."

"Y-You can cure it right?" asked Jonathan.

"I don't know, for now we will have to treat this as a fever until further notice, she needs plenty of bed rest, plenty of liquids and..." The doctor looked to the right a bit then back to Jonathan. "I must also recommend that she stays away from sunlight."

"Sunlight?" both Trixie and Jonathan muttered.

"You took her in before sunrise Mr Tang so I doubt you noticed, but as the sun began to rise, we notice some severe rashes and burns on her skin that was exposed to the light, hence why we got these barriers up."

Trixie looked at the two barriers to her sides, and soon her own arms that had some ice packs strapped to them, this was her first guess as to why she felt really cold, but she felt even colder everywhere else.

"A quick study up made us believe that it could be a sign of sun allergy, polymorphic light eruption, also known as sun poisoning."

"A fever AND a sun allergy!? This is insane!" Jonathan spoke up.

"It might be why we're having trouble getting a full idea on what her condition is, the two clashing with one another might be the cause of it, but once again, we're not 100% certain, so all I can recommend is treating this like a fever for now, but keep the sunlight away from her skin. If the conditions do not change in a week or worsen, please contact me immediately and we'll perform more scans."

"I understand." Jonathan sighed a bit before turning to Trixie. "Thank you for everything doctor, c'mon Trixie, let's get you home and in bed." Trixie quietly nods before the doctors helped her out of the bed and onto a wheelchair.

"Here, take this with you." the doctor handed Jonathan a pitch black cloak with a hood attachment he picked up from a nearby desk. "It'll keep her shielded from the light, you don't need to worry about returning it, call it a charity gift of sorts."

"Thank you."

"Y-Yeah, thank you." Trixie said weakly. As she was handed the cloak, she immediately placed it on, covering most of her arms, the hood had a hole for her long hair to go through, she flipped the hood over her head covering most of it, then moved the collar to cover most of her mouth.

She was then slowly wheeled out of the hospital and towards her limousine. As she was gently loaded in, she looked towards the hospital to see the same doctor watching her by the entrance, he gave a wave before the limousine door closed and began to drive further away.

About thirty minutes passed and Trixie was back in her room, though she felt a sense of dread coming back in here, especially now that the curtains have been bolted around the windows, making sure not a single trace of sunlight entered the room, artificial light however didn't appear to be an issue so having the lights on was fine. Trixie was in her bed with her back up against the wall with a few pillows for comfort, beside her on her bedside desk was a glass of water, her phone and a packet of pain killers she has to take every six hours.

"Alright darling, if you ever need anything, just give me a call on the phone, alright?" said her father.

"A-Alright."

"Good." With that he slowly left with the door slightly ajar.

Trixie shivered a bit as she still felt really cold, but she was starting to get used to it. She slowly leaned her head back with her eyes closed and letting out a long winded sigh, she still wasn't sure what exactly was going on, but she hoped that she will feel better soon.

But she began to suspect there was more to this than she thought, especially when she gently pressed her tongue against two of her teeth which had became long and pointed like fangs.


	4. Chapter 4

Three weeks had passed and Trixie has still not made a complete recovery, that is according to the doctors, She's been taken into the hospital several times, one medical scan after another, it's become so common at this point that Trixie's father suspects that it could be a terminal illness.

Trixie knew otherwise. Her skin still felt icy cold, but she never once shivered, in fact she had grown accustomed to it, she no longer felt any sort of weakness from all of this, but rather she actually felt stronger. But her biggest problem however is that no matter how much she drank, her throat still felt like sandpaper, and no drink she's had satisfied her thirst, and she's tried so many from water, soda and even snuck in some alcoholic beverages behind her father's back. Nothing satisfied it.

But what was just as strange was her sense of touch, it was completely gone, no matter how much she grasped onto anything or pinched herself, she couldn't feel a thing besides the coldness that plagued her entire body.

She looked around in her room to see the same old everything, her overly expensive and fashionable floor, vanity mirror, drawers, wardrobes, everything. She's been stuck in her room for three weeks and hasn't left it except for trips to the rest room, dinner and the hospital. She hasn't been to school since, while her popular friends visited often, they haven't been arriving as often as they used to, she suspected that they are losing interest in her wellbeing or that it's been the same thing over and over again.

She let out an irritated sigh, with her never-ending thirst, sense of touch gone, and seeing the exact same scenery with the exact same scenarios for so long, she was starting to get sick of all of this.

Finally having enough of this, she removed the bed sheet from over her and got out of bed. After a few stretches, she looked at herself, aside from the pale as snow skin, bloodshot eyes, constantly thirsty, always cold and still burns when in contact to sunlight, she felt fine, in fact she felt stronger.

"I don't know what's wrong with me, but no way am I staying in bed for any longer."

She made her way to her door and opened it, but as she only opened it slightly, she heard something.

"Oh, oh of course! P-Please come in."

Trixie felt a little confused, it was too early for the doctors to be arriving again today, feeling curious, she left the door slightly open and peeked through.

There she saw her father, Jonathan Tang face to face with two tall black haired man in blood red suits, sunglasses and each holding suitcases. "It has been a while since we last spoke." said Jonathan nervously.

"We would appreciate it if we could spare the idle talk and move onto the main topics." said one of the men.

"Oh, of course."

"So where is your wife, Lucy? We should communicate with her also."

"Oh she's on a business vacation I'm afraid. She won't be back for quite some time. But we can still have our discussions, I'll just let her know of it when she gets back."

"I see, and what about your daughter, is she here?"

"Oh no, she's still at school, she's doing an after school's club or something, you know these little social activities."

The two men looked at each other emotionlessly, then back to Jonathan. Trixie herself felt very confused by what her father said.

"Alright now, we have one last question, our deal was that you would give your daughter to us when she reaches maturity. She should be sixteen by now. Is she?"

"Ah, she's fifteen right now, but she'll be turning sixteen in a month or so."

The two men were silent, but one of them spoke up. "Very well, but I need to remind you that your fortune was because of our boss, so it would be in your best interest to not be disloyal to us."

"O-Of course, I would never do such a thing."

"Good. In any case, we'll be back in a month." With that, the two men walked towards the front doors and left as Gerald opened it for them.

Trixie slowly closed her door and stepped back a bit. ' _What was all that about!? I thought daddy divorced my mom when I was only a baby, and what was with him lying about my age? I'm not fifteen, I'm fourteen, and my birthday was four weeks ago... and... what did they mean by... give me to them when I reach maturity?_ '

She turned and walked up to her window, still bolted around the walls to prevent sunlight. She grabbed the cloak the doctors gave her and quickly placed it on, then she grabbed the curtains from the side and ripped them off letting loose a massive sunbeam, using the cloak, she shielded herself from the sunlight and moved the windows open, there she saw the same two men talking, she quietly listened in.

"I was honestly expecting better results."

"Agreed, do you think he's hiding something?"

"I doubt it, he would be an idiot to do so."

"Hm, possibly... Should we report back to headquarters?"

"Not yet, we need to do a bit more investigating."

The two slowly began to walk away. "Why are we making so much trouble for some little kid anyway?"

"Every target is important. For the sake of our boss, we must do this. Did you forget?"

"I... I guess..."

Trixie slowly closed her window, and moved away from it, she tried to take in everything she heard. she slowly muttered. "Just... what is going on? First that bad dream, then this stupid illness, and now these men in suits asking for me."

Either way, Trixie has had enough of staying in her room, she went up to her wardrobe and got changed into her traditional style of clothing, a purple shirt with a turtleneck, a white skirt and white boots, but this time she placed on a pair of very long socks that covered all of her legs to protect them from the sunlight, she then put her cloak back on to protect her head and arms. She then opened her door all the way and stepped out.

As she was making her way down the stairs, she noticed her father talking to a few butlers, until he then noticed her and felt surprised. "A-Ah Trixie, what are you doing up?"

"I need some fresh air."

"Y-You're going out!? But you're still sick."

"I still have this sun poisoning or whatever, yes. But I feel fine. I'm protected."

"You are most certainly not fine." Jonathan protested. "You're still pale, your eyes are still bloodshot, and-"

"Daddy. Yes, I know, but I don't feel at all sick."

"Look, I know this has been hard for you, but the doctor said-"

"The doctor said if this worsens, we should inform him immediately. Daddy, I've been stuck in bed for three weeks and it hasn't worsen at all, I'm not shivering anymore, I'm not burning up around my head, I can say without a doubt that my fever is gone."

"But look at you! You can't seriously say you're healthy when you look so out of shape and as pale as a ghost. You couldn't be thinner."

"What if the fever is gone but this Polymer Light-whatever is permanent!? The doctor said it was a sun allergy, I may not know much about medical science, but I know that most allergies don't go away! I can't stay in bed forever, if I keep my skin covered I'll be fine, I need to get out."

"Trixie! I'm starting to lose my patience. I want you to go back to your room until we've got everything sorted out! Do it now young lady!"

"I'M NOT GOING BACK TO BED!" She shouted scaring both her father and the surrounding butlers. After a few seconds of silence, she sighed. "Daddy... three weeks I've spent lying in that bed, everyday it's the exact same thing. Lie in bed, wait for doctors to take me to the hospital, lie in bed, wait for dinner, lie in bed, go to sleep. Rinse and repeat. My friends stopped visiting me, you've been checking up on me less."

Trixie let out one final sigh before putting her hood back on. "I've been convinced this is gonna be with me for the rest of my life, I'm not staying in bed anymore."

"T-Trixie, I-"

"Dad, whatever you say, it's not gonna convince me to go back to that same routine. If I have to spend any longer in that bed doing the exact same thing, I swear I'll go crazy. I don't care about this anymore, I'm going out. I'll be back before dinner."

With that, Trixie began to walk towards the front door, but just before she could reach the handle.

"Hold on Miss Tang." Trixie turned and saw her butler Gerald. A mid fifties man wearing a typical butler uniform. He was holding an umbrella. "That cloak may protect you from the sunlight, but take this just in case. We don't know just how sensitive to the sun you are, so it's better to be safe than sorry."

There was a strong silence for a few moments, but Trixie gently took the umbrella and nodded. "Thank you, Gerald."

Gerald nodded. "Just be sure to come home safely."

Trixie gently opened the door to be greeted by the sunlight once again, she flinched a bit but her hood protected her, she finally let out a sigh of relief and took the first steps out of her home for the first time in three weeks.


	5. Chapter 5

Trixie felt glad to have finally been able to leave her room and get some fresh air, but her unusual sensitivity to the sun made it a bit taxing, thankfully with both her cloak and the umbrella Gerald gave her, she was completely shielded and could still see where she was going, while it made some people look at her with either confusion or suspicion, she didn't care, she had to keep out of sunlight and that she will. Besides, her biggest concern was trying to find a way to cure her never-ending thirst.

Suddenly there was a strong gust of wind that took her by surprise, it pushed her umbrella and hood back leaving her face to be exposed to the sun. In that instant she felt her entire face burn, like she was splashed with hot boiling water, with a loud but quick shriek she swiftly pulled the umbrella in front of her and put her hood up.

As she gasped for breath from that sudden agonising pain, she gently rubbed her face, thankfully she couldn't feel any signs of burns, but she couldn't believe how extremely painful it was, this sun allergy was worse than she thought.

She realised she screamed a bit and looked to see if she had disturbed anyone, but she saw that no one was even bothered by her scream, they went on with their normal lives, in fact she noticed that anyone who had to walk past her gave her more space, they deliberately avoided her, because of her pale skin, needing a cloak and umbrella during the sunny day, she knew without a doubt that people thought she looked too weird or scary to be near. She let out a quiet sigh before moving on.

An hour had passed and she continued to walk, taking notice of the people who deliberately avoided her, most were people she didn't recognise, but a few she knew from her school or from the fancy parties she went to, not a single one of them recognised her, even though her face was visible from their perspective, her pale skin, blood shot eyes and dark baggage's under them made her unrecognisable, even though she wore her traditional purple sweater and white skirt, the style that she was most known with, she was still invisible to them.

She wondered if it was actually worth going out, she was finally away from her bed but everyone is deliberately avoiding her, as if she was some kind of freak, being ignored, pushed away, alone, these were the things she had feared the most, she hated being alone, it drove her insane at times. But... she wasn't afraid.

For some reason, the fear of being alone was gone, in fact, she tried to recollect everything that scared her in the past, but as she did, she suddenly questioned why she was scared of them in the first place, whatever she was sick with, it seemed to have removed every last trace of her fear. In fact, even though the sun would severely burn her and probably kill her, she didn't feel any fear from it. All of her worries are gone, and she couldn't understand why. Nevertheless, she stopped caring about the people avoiding her, and went on her way.

She now knew where she wanted to go, since she no longer felt any fear, she felt that now would be a good time to return to the Dimmsdale Mall, but not for clothing or accessories, but for comic books.


	6. Chapter 6

Trixie looked up at the Dimmsdale Mall sign hanging above the several glass double doors that lead to the inside. It was incredibly rare for her to walk to this place on her own, and the only time she ever did was to purchase stuff she never wanted anyone to see. She let out a sigh and calming walked into the mall.

As she entered, she was greeted by the artificial lights on the ceiling and on some walls, breathing a sigh of relief, she folded the umbrella and removed her hood, with absolutely no regard on who sees her. Before she would do whatever it took to hide her face, but now she held no fear or worry at all. But as she looked around, she discovered that it didn't matter, even with her face exposed, the people she knew looked as if they didn't recognise her.

Once again, she felt as if she was completely alone, she had no idea what kind of twisted illness she got. She was glad all of her fears were gone, but the feeling of turning into another person gave her a feeling of anger and resent. She let out a quiet scoff and just made her way to where she wanted to go. The comic book isle.

She had not been here for a long time, more often than not she just ordered them online and masked them as fashion magazines, but in reality, they were typical comics books, Crimson Chin, Crash Nebula, Justice Friends. When she was six, she came across one of them and took a read of it, since then she's been in love with several super hero comics, it eventually made her love more other boy things such as videogames and even sports.

But it lead to confliction, she hated the idea of people judging her harshly, for loving things that are for boys, to the point where no one would want to be her friend or even near her, the very thought of them terrified her to her core, which is why she chose to keep her love for boy things a secret and keep living the life of a stuck-up popular girl, even going as far as to exaggerate it further to give less hints that she loved comics and video games.

But now, nothing. She felt no fear, no sadness. In fact, she had a difficult time mustering the feeling of happiness to see the several issues of new comics she had longed to see. She was relieved she no longer felt scared of feeling alone or wanting to buy comic books without being judged, but now she can't even feel happy, it was if all emotion inside of her had died, with the exception of anger.

All she could feel was anger, she was angry she couldn't feel happiness from seeing the comic books, she was angry she had to wear a thick cloak and keep an umbrella just for the sake of sunlight not touching her, angry none of her popular friends visited her in ages, angry she couldn't feel anything, angry she's constantly thirsty, angry she can never live a normal life again.

She grit her teeth as she grasped at her hair. "What the hell is wrong with me?" she spoke softly. Trixie let out a scoff as she just began to grab all of the new comics she wanted. If she cannot feel emotion seeing them, perhaps she'll feel something reading them, she took them and made her way to the counter.

There was a small queue to the comic stand counter and she walked to the end of it, thankfully there was only about five people, and they all had small items, so it was going to be quick. But at that point, she began to remember something, going to this area and taking the comic books, it began to remind her of the time she met another girl who had the same interest in comic books as her, a girl named Timmantha, who not only had the same interests, but also wasn't afraid to show it, she never wore a disguise nor did she try to hide it, when Trixie invited her to her birthday party, she never arrived.

Since then, Trixie felt hurt, the only girl who held the same interests disappeared on her, Timmantha gave her courage, the confidence she needed to love boy things and not need a disguise or anything, she hoped for one day she would return.

But either way, she was now buying comic books with no disguise, while she couldn't feel any emotion from this, she knew she would've felt so happy for this, so she merely muttered the words "Thank you." under her breath.


	7. Chapter 7

With the comic books in a small bag, and the exit in front of her, Trixie made her way towards it, she threw her hood back over her head and left the mall, she hissed a bit as some of the sunlight managed to touch her skin slightly, but simply toughed it out and began to make her way home, but chose to walk slower than usual.

As she walked, she gently licked her tongue against her unusually sharpened fangs, still having no idea on what it truly meant, she merely scoffed, believing it was nothing compared to her emotions disappearing on her. She never realised just how much emotions meant to her, taking advantage of them in some cases, now feeling desperate to feel anything. Happiness, sadness, anything. She hoped that the comics she bought would be of use to her.

But something caught her attention, she noticed a small poster about the Dimmsdale hospital, requesting for people to donate their blood to help with medical research.

"Blood?" Trixie muttered.

The second that word popped into her mind, she couldn't help but think about it, constantly, over and over again, the word 'blood' felt like it made sense to her for everything, she felt like it was the perfect word, she repeated the word over and over again, she couldn't help but crack a small smile, she had no idea why the word 'blood' made her feel some sort of pleasure, but she didn't care, she just wanted to repeat that word in her head, again and again. She loved that word so much, she felt as if she wanted to link it with something else, in fact, she felt like she wanted to see it... wanted... to drink it. Trixie knew exactly where the hospital was, and with no hesitation at all, she made a beeline for it.

Twenty minutes had passed and she made it, there she stood right in front of the hospital, but she wondered, was it worth it? She knew without a doubt that she would not simply be allowed to merely buy blood, she knew she had to steal it, but feeling so desperate to see it, to feel it, to taste it. She couldn't say no. She entered the hospital and was immediately greeted with a half filled waiting room and a reception desk at the front.

Gently removing her hood to let her hair flow a bit, she gently walked forward and to the side leading to one of the doors, further into the hospital, she looked to see no one had actually seen or noticed her, she didn't feel like she was sneaking, but for some reason she was invisible to them. Facing the door again, she calmly walked through it and began to explore.

From room to room, Trixie had somehow evaded detection from both the staff and the security cameras, sneaking around just came naturally to her somehow, she never tried to sneak anywhere, and never did any sort of practice, but she just... knew... she began to question the abnormalities of her condition, but she knew she didn't have the answer, besides, the more she thought about that, the less she thought about blood.

After ten minutes, she finally made it to the blood bank segment of the hospital. Her eyes widened with glee to see hundreds of shelves, all lines with small beakers containing the beautiful red thick substance she couldn't stop thinking about. She walked between the shelves for a bit until she stopped around the middle segment, she gazed at one of the beakers for what felt like hours, until she gently picked it up and looked at it from different angles, she was fascinated by how it slide around the beaker wherever she tipped it. She gently removed the lid and poured a small trace of it on her finger and began to rub it against her thumb, she loved the way it felt, but then... she yarned to have the feeling of it inside her mouth, and down her throat.

She placed the beaker against her lips, tipped back and began to drink the blood, she loved the feel of it trickling on her tongue, it tasted like everything she loved multiplied by ten, she then gulped slightly, swallowing the blood she drank.

But as she finished, she felt a sudden jolt coarse through her body, she coughed feeling the thickness around her throat and fell on her knees hard, hurting them a bit, she felt the sweat doing down her forehead, the cool breeze of the air conditioning, and disgusted by the feel of blood in her mouth.

Trixie felt ever so shocked, as she drank the blood, everything immediately returned to her, her senses, her emotions, everything that made her feel human, she looked at the shopping bag she left on the floor and felt excited to read her new comics. But she began to realise what exactly happened.

"So... I... w-when I drink blood... everything comes back... but... I'm starting to feel it fade again... it's slow... but I can feel it." She felt tears run down her cheeks. "Just... what kind of messed up condition do I have!?"


	8. Chapter 8

A condition that makes her burn when in sunlight, her teeth sharpened, her emotions gone, constantly thirsty... and the only thing that can cure her thirst and make her feel emotions again was blood. "W-why?" Trixie muttered under her breath.

She slowly looked up to see the several beakers of blood surrounding her, he redness of the liquids easily appealed to her, feeling the urge to drink more, but she knew without a doubt she couldn't, people put their own blood in here to help others, and she's selfishly stealing it.

Slowly standing up, she placed the now empty beaker back where on the shelves, with some hope that the staff with either not notice it, or not threat over it. She turned around and began to make her way out of the hospital. She managed to leave the place as easily as she got in, without anyone noticing her at all. It was as if she was never there, putting her hood back up, she began that walk towards home.

As Trixie was walking home, she looked at the bag she held, seeing the comic books, she still felt somewhat glad to read them soon, but she could feel that excitement slip away from her like the rest of her feelings and emotions. She wondered if she should've taken some of those beakers of blood, shaking her head slowly afterwards, knowing it wasn't right to just steal donated blood.

But at the same time, she began to feel her chest tighten, as if she was suffering from withdrawals already, but she tried her best to tough it out, she went this long without blood, she can surely go farther, but now that she had already had the taste of it, can she really?

A few hours had passed and we find Trixie at the long dinner table with her father on the other side of it along with Gerald, the head butler, and some of the staff who were also permitted. A typical meat and vegetable dinner, though Trixie specifically asked for her meat to bleed a bit, getting some slight satisfaction with the faint traces of blood in it.

But apart from that, she was completely silent, she didn't have anything in mind, she just felt like she lost the will to make conversation. Making little to no eye contact to her father or anyone else.

Jonathan looked up at the silent Trixie and coughed purposely. "So um... How was your walk?"

Trixie looked back up to her father and let out a quiet sigh. "I... I definitely needed it. Thanks for asking."

"Did you... go anywhere nice?"

"Nah... just the mall, I didn't really buy anything, I just needed the fresh air and exercise."

"Well... that's good." Jonathan fell silent again. "Um... I... I spoke to the doctor actually..."

Trixie felt a little surprised. "Yes?"

"And he said that... well..."

"Yes?"

"He... he might be calling off the entire thing."

Trixie felt even more surprised. "Wait, no more appointments? No more trips?"

"He claimed that although this case is far unusual to be let off, you show signs of being healthy. And he's willing to chalk it off to being a new case of sun allergy that's yet to be discovered. T-That being said, we still have one more appointment, tomorrow."

"Hmph... well... so long as it's the last. I'll deal with it."

"Y-Yeah. We'll give it a week at least before we send you back to school as well."

"O-Oh man... I... I forgot about that..."

"Yeah, yeah. I'm sure your friends will be delighted to see you back, granted with a new condition, but you're still you... right?"

' _You're still you?_ ' Trixie thought. "Y-Yeah, I am."

As Trixie looked back down to finish her dinner, she pondered. ' _You're still you...? Is he referring to the popular girl, or the girl who loves boy things...? Come to think of it... am I still... truly me?_ '


	9. Chapter 9

Today was the final check up at the hospital, we find Trixie sitting in a wheelchair as she was being pushed through the long hallways by her father. "Now don't worry darling." Her father said. "This will be the last check up... although..."

"Although... what?" Trixie asked looking annoyed. "You said this was the last one."

"From what the doctor told me, they will be performing a completely different method of the check up."

"What?" Trixie felt a little surprised. "So no more blood samples? Eye checks, memory or disorder checks or anything?"

"That's right. I don't know what it is yet, but from what I know, if this new test produces results, then they might either have to bring in a new lines of examinations, or immediately find the real cure to your conundrum."

"Hm, hopefully the latter. I'm getting sick of this place, and I'm getting sick of the people looking at me like I'm on death row or something."

A few minutes later, Trixie and Jonathan made it to the new room where they saw the same doctor that they had been seeing since the start. But instead of the usual bed she lied on for most of her examinations, she was greeted to a large machine with a round entrance way and a flat panel in front of it.

"Welcome back." said the Doctor. "Though I have been informed that you are not looking forward to this, Miss Tang."

"I'm... just sick of the hospital in general. I've been going here for so long, it's been getting under my skin."

The doctor nodded. "I can't really blame you, many weeks with no results. Truth be told, I too am getting tired of this song and dance."

"I... guess we're all a little tired of this aren't we?" asked Jonathan.

"I suppose. But in any case." The doctor directed them to the large machine. "I had to pull some strings for this, but instead of the usual scans we had been doing, we're taking an extra mile. We'll be doing an entire scan on your bones, organs, blood and brain. Unfortunately we do not have a scan of you before this incident, so it will be difficult to make a comparison, but we should still be able to examine any abnormalities."

"Question." Trixie spoke up. "Will this be the last time I have to come here."

"I certainly hope so. But I hope more that we can find the cure for this, no one has ever seen this condition before, we're practically grasping at straws. This is out last option, and I hope it brings results. Now then, you'll have to change into-"

"Yeah I know, I've been doing it for ages now."

"R-Right... sorry..."

After a minute or so, Trixie was now wearing nothing but a light blue robe for the scanner. She keeps forgetting the name of it, but she knows why she needs it.

Afterwards, she lied down on the panel and her hair was fixed to be behind her so as to not get jammed in the machine. The panel began to slide into the machine, startling her slightly. But she was gently placed into the machine, she saw a few lights and heard the machine buzzing, but nothing that scared her, then again, nothing has done so for a long time.

Some time had passed and she was gently moved out of the machine before being able to step out. She looked over to the doctor who was examining the results, then she sat back in the wheelchair next to her father.

An hour passed and the doctor came back with a full list of the results, the doctor walked up to them and sat on the chair in front of them, as he examined the results, his had the most confused expression he's ever shown. "... Absurd... this doesn't even come close to making sense."

"W-What is it?" asked Jonathan.

"If these results are what they're saying... The condition is not just polymer light eruption... it's an entire genetic mutation."

"Wait! What!?" Trixie exclaimed. "Mutation!?"

"Nonsense!" Exclaimed Jonathan. "No one's entire body can just change completely in just a few short hours."

"Why do you think I'm baffled?" said the doctor. "I was worried I couldn't make a comparison, but these don't even show signs of a normal human."

"W-Well what are they!?"

The doctor took a deep breath. "Ok... first off... your entire organs and blood veins had been altered completely. Unlike the usual which are composed of cardiac muscle tissues... yours are not only a purplish grey colour, but they... they look like they're made of... stone?"

"What!? How is that possible!?" asked Jonathan.

"I don't know... it could be stone or something that looks it, but... I just don't know."

"Well... what else?" asked Trixie.

"Right, right... the next part is your skin... it's become dense to a near molecular structure, basically... your skin seems to be as tough as iron... I.. .guess that does explain why the needles we used kept getting damaged."

"Organs of stone... skin of iron..." muttered Trixie.

"Your muscles have also seen this alteration, but I've also spotted these weird veins around them, after a comparison, we've theorised that these veins amplify the force of these muscles."

Trixie leaned forward a bit. "In other words... I'm stronger?"

"That does seem to be the case. The next one and the most unusual one, is the brain... it's completely rewired, some pieces are missing, some new things are here and there. We can't completely explain what this means or what it does, but a completely rewired brain and no changes to your memories or anything. It's absurd to say the least."

"Um... anything else?"

"Heart rate is lowered... these unusual lenses inside your eyes... we also discovered these bizarre purple cells in your blood stream, for now we don't know what they do."

"Is that everything?" Trixie asked.

The doctor looked over to a few more papers he had. "Yeah... as well as your skin being so dense to a molecular level, your teeth, bones and hair are too, in fact... we noticed these... fangs?"

Jonathan suddenly stood up looking angry. "I've heard enough!"

"I'm sorry?" asked the doctor.

"Yeah, you should be. I asked for a detailed result on what her condition is, and all this just sounds like a bunch of made up nonsense. Are you just guessing? Does that machine even do anything?"

The doctor stood up too. "Mr Tang, I would never make up symptoms for an illness I've never seen before. The purpose of my work is to analyse unhealthy conditions and find the treatment for them."

"At first, I was trusting what you were saying, but now spouting this nonsense! You're trying to make my daughter sound like some kind of monster! Are you just trying to make things sound worse so I can give you more money!? You make me sick!"

"The only one spouting nonsense here sir is you. Keep in mind that I, nor have the hospital itself has not asked even one cent from you, even at the start of this. And if I were to just simply make up conditions like that, I would lose my job. I have no reason to lie about your daughter's condition. Now Mr Tang, I have not finished with my analysis-"

"I refuse to hear any more of your ridiculous lies about my daughter. I'm taking her home right now."

"Mr Tang, you can't just leave here without understanding your daughter's condition."

"She's been getting healthier every day. Aside from her skin, she's been getting better. So we're going home, and we are not coming back to this low-class hospital with its lying doctors."

"I..."

Trixie began to notice the doctor's hidden anger towards her father, she could almost see his blood boil from within. Seeing this blood made her gently lick her large fangs.

The doctor tried to regain his composure. "V-Very well, Mr Tang... it appears that my three weeks of studying your daughter's conditions and theorising new methods and illnesses... were not to your liking. Should Trixie's condition worsens, feel free to come back, I'll keep the research notes and reports on this so we can begin again."

"Hmph. I'll find another hospital with better staff." Jonathan turned to Trixie. "C'mon darling, I'm tired of this place."

Trixie stood up and followed her father out of the room. But before she did, she turned to her doctor. "Um, thanks for your help."

The doctor nodded with a small smirk, looked to have felt glad he was respected for his work from one person.

After getting changed back into her normal clothing, she made her way home after pulling her hood back up to avoid the sun light.

Hours had passed and Trixie sat on her bed reading one of her old comics, unfortunately she didn't feel any excitement or joy, she did feel a little happiness though, but that was because she had another steak today with a bit of blood mixed in.

She wondered again why drinking blood gave her this satisfaction, it quenched her thirst and made her feel emotion again. She gently placed the comic down and rubbed her forehead.

"Damn... with how necessary it is for me to drink blood and stay away from sunlight, I almost feel kinda like a Vam-"

Trixie's eyes shot open in complete shock, she was beginning to realise just what her condition could actually be. She let out a nervous smile. "N-Now don't be ridiculous Trixie. You... a Vampire? They don't exist. N-Now let's see... they drink blood, hate sunlight, have no reflection in mirrors... see that's two out of three, I have a reflection. I checked... b-before... I first..."

Trixie realised something, before her conditions started, she had never once looked at herself in the mirror, truth be told, she was scared of seeing what she looked like. She looked up to see her vanity mirror, she slowly walked towards it feeling so scared of what she's gonna see, but approached the mirror anyway.

She gazed deeply into the mirror, sweat trickled from her forehead, her hands trembled. What she saw in the mirror... was nothing. Her reflection was completely gone, she could see what was behind her. Trixie felt foolish for not discovering this sooner, it all began to feel so obvious now.

Trixie gently placed her hand in front of her face. "No... doubt about it... I'm... a Vampire... heh..." Trixie began to chuckle, a small smile crept on her face. But soon that chuckle turned into laughter...

Trixie began to laugh even louder, leaning back slightly, the kind of laughter that would belong to someone completely insane. She then leaned forward and threw her fist into the mirror smashing it into a thousand pieces, while continuing to laugh out loud.


	10. Chapter 10

It couldn't be more clear to her, her condition was not sun allergy or mutation... it was Vampirism.

Trixie was on her knees leaning against the back of her fancy chair in front of her vanity mirror which was now shattered across the table and floor, she simply leaned on the chair with tears trickling down her face.

"I really am a monster..." she mumbled to herself. She pushed her head up to see that even the shattered remains of her mirror showed no reflection. "To think... all I had to do was look in a mirror... to see the truth..." Trixie chuckled slightly. "Ironic... I'm the girl who always tries to make her beauty greater, trying to be the popular girl... every day I would look in the mirror... the one time I needed to... I didn't."

Soon, she could feel her body drying up, her emotions fading away. She gently licked at her fangs. "Blood... I need blood."

Trixie stood up and walked towards her door, but she stopped herself. There was no way she could just simply walk out of here in the middle of the night, her father wouldn't let her no matter what. She then looked behind her to see her window, she could sneak out, get some blood and come back.

She gently opened her door and peaked her head out. "I'm going to bed now, please don't disturb me, ok?" she called to whoever was nearby.

"Ok, I'll inform your father." said one of the maids. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight." She gently closed the door. Then she turned to her window and began to walk towards it. She felt bad for doing this, but she had to do what it takes to survive, if she needs blood to keep her and her emotions alive, then so be it.

She gently opened her window and crept out, she began to walk on her rooftop until she stopped herself to gaze at the full moon.

For some reason, the light of the full moon felt refreshing, she felt stronger, happier, energized. This made Trixie smile, right before running to the edge and jumping off of it, she felt surprised to see that she had jumped thirty feet into the air and three-hundred yards forward, going right over the mansion's fence in a single jump.

As she landed, she turned to see the mansion behind her, where she had leapt from, at first she was shocked, but then she began to smile, she felt giddy. She's never been able to do anything like that before. "W-Woah..." she turned back to the city buildings in front of her. "Just what else can I do?"

Some time had passed and Trixie was having the time of her life, it was suppose to just be a trip to the blood bank again, but getting their couldn't be more fun.

She has been able to leap from building rooftop to rooftop with ease, and being able to control her jumps properly so she isn't overshooting or undershooting her landings. And with the moonlight gazing down on her, she felt like she was on top of the world.

In no time she had made it back to the hospital, she jumped from the building and landed on the concrete road, feet first perfectly from a twelve storey drop, she stood straight and noticed that the road she landed on cracked in quite a few places.

"I'm faster... stronger... lighter..." Trixie turned to the hospital with a small smirk, although she knew exactly what she was doing, she felt as if it no longer matters to her. Guilt seemed to have melted away from her completely.

Trixie was at the entrance of the hospital, the doors were locked shut. Although she wasn't leaving without the blood and she felt as if these doors could break with ease with her own strength, she didn't want to cause any damage. She looked around and noticed that the top window to the right was open for some strange reason, so she walked towards it and began to climb the wall.

She didn't know what impressed her more, the fact that she was climbing with ease, or the fact that she didn't even have a grip on the wall, her fingers were pressed gently against the wall, she wasn't holding onto anything, it felt like crawling on the floor to her. As she got halfway up, she thought to herself.

"I don't have a grip on the wall... If I..."

She removed her hands from the wall, and to her shock, she was still on the wall. She then gently stood up like she was on the ground, to see that she was still on it.

"Stronger, faster, lighter and I can say 'screw it' to wall climbing. Heh, if it wasn't for this need for blood and loss for emotions, I'd say this is a pretty sweet condition I have." She wondered however if her emotions really were gone, she felt things like happiness and excitement without blood, but she then turned to the full moon still in sight. "Sunlight kills Vampires, does the Moonlight make them stronger?"

She decided to continue walking up the wall to get into the hospital. She got to the window and climbed through it, thankfully no one was inside the room she crept in. With a quick surveillance, she passed through the door and into the third floor hallway, it would take her longer to get to the Blood Bank segment, but she knew she simply had to get downstairs.

With ease, she snuck past the security cameras and made it back to Blood Bank, she was about to open the door until she realised it was already open. This confused Trixie, until she decided to lean closer and listen for any sounds, after a second or two, she heard the faintest of footsteps.

"Tch... company... guess I need to sneak more." She mumbled before she quietly entered the room.

Trixie crept across the room and hid behind a few of the shelves, then she turned to see who else was in here. To her surprise, it was a group of men, diverse in hair and skin colour, but all wore blood red suits that looked exactly the same as the two men wore that visited her a couple days ago. Trixie remembered about them and remembered about the false information her father gave them.

How her father claimed her mother was on a business vacation when he told her that they had a divorce when she was a baby. Claiming to the men that she was going to be sixteen next week when she turned fourteen a few weeks ago. And also claiming that when she reaches maturity, her father would give her to them for whatever reason.

Trixie noticed that one of the men was coming round the corner of the shelves, so she swiftly jumped up to the ceiling and latched to it, thankfully the ceiling was high enough so her long hair didn't give her away. She began to crawl along the ceiling like a spider, secretly spying on the men in suits who for some reason, were using very small binocular-like objects to gaze into the small containers of blood.

She noticed one of the men who finished scanning one, he gently took the beaker and placed it into a bag he held. Another man walked up to him after he placed it in.

"How many is that now?"

"Three."

"Ok, that's better than we expected."

' _They're looking for specific blood?_ ' Thought Trixie. ' _Just who are these weirdoes?_ '

"That reminds me." said one of the men. "That Jonathan Tang guy."

"What about him?"

"Well... he said that her daughter should be sixteen by next month."

"Is she one of our targets?"

"Yeah. But I'm having trouble buying that. Was she born in this hospital?"

"I think so, yeah. You want me to go find her birth details?"

"If we have time, yeah."

"I'll head over there now, if you've finished your blood analysis, buzz me and get going, I'll catch up." with that, one of the men left the room entirely.

Trixie growled silently, these men wanted her for something and she knew without a doubt that not only was it not a good thing considering how shady these men are, but she also knew that neither them or her father will tell her if she merely asks.

Trixie suddenly dropped down when one of the men was right under her, with a quick flip she slammed both her feet into the man's back sending him to the ground, with her strength it knocked the man out with ease as well as cracking a few bones, as determined by the loud cracking sounds she heard.

However this was quite loud and the remaining men heard this and turned to the girl. They all quickly moved about while one of them immediately faced her and pointed a gun at her. "Who the hell are you!?"

"I'm the one who will be asking the questions! Even if I have to break every bone in all of your bodies!" Trixie growled.

The man immediately fired his gun twice but Trixie jumped onto the ceiling, leapt onto the walls and dive-bombed another man in the face knocking him out, then she dashed across the ground and swiftly broke two men's bones and threw them to the ground knocking them out too, she was so fast and it was dark, so it was very difficult to determine her position and what she did.

The man who originally fired was next, one swift punch to his back sent him flying across the room and into a wall making a few cracks to both his bones and the wall, rendering him unconscious also.

The man who had the small bag looked around in a panic, due to Trixie's speed and the dark, it was very difficult to locate her, all the man did was look around in a state of panic as the remaining four men in the room were swiftly taken out.

He saw Trixie at the end of the room walk up to him, so he began to fire his gun rapidly in a panicked state, but Trixie simply leaned to the left or right every time dodging every bullet and not slowed down at all. Once she got close enough, she jumped and threw a kick into his head sending him down, but she was gentle enough to not knock him out, she then grabbed the bag from him and placed her foot on his neck.

"Alright you! I want you to talk!" Trixie demanded as she dug into the bag and took out the three blood containers. "These are precious to you, right?" Trixie placed the bag on her shoulder, took one of the containers and drank the lot swiftly.

"W-What are you!?" the man exclaimed looking both scared and disgusted by what she just did.

"I am the one asking the questions here, and here's how it's gonna work. If you don't cooperate, I'll drink another one of these, and I know you need these, right? But if I run out and you still don't cooperate, I'll be making sure you'll spend the rest of your life eating through a straw!"

"O-Ok! I-I'll talk! Just don't drink them!"

"That's what I wanted to hear. Now let's start with an easy one, just who the hell are all of you?"

"W-We're Miliabolus." (Mee-liar-boh-lus) "We're dedicated to the satisfaction of our masters."

"And what is that satisfaction?"

"I... I don't know."

Trixie prepared to drink another.

"I-I REALLY don't know! We're on a need to know basis! And the only thing we know is to just locate people with very specific blood types."

Trixie looked at the man then gazed into the blood she held, she was surprised, but she could tell this was different from normal humans. Then she turned to the man. "Why on earth would you work for someone who won't even tell you what you're doing?"

"It's the lifestyle of us. There is literally no other choice for us, because it was what we were born and raised for."

Trixie looked quite shocked from this. "Wait? Are you saying that you were born and raised into being a member of this group!?"

"Y-Yes! Our childhood is all training. There are several types of us, but it all depends on our talents on what we later become trained to do. I myself am just a grunt of sorts, we're tasked with finding the targets. There's not one member who came in here from the outside, literally every member is born."

"Alright... so what about this Trixie Tang?" She asked pretending not to be her. "You mentioned that she too was one of your targets. What does that mean?"

"I... well... I..."

Trixie prepared to drink the container again. "My patience is wearing thin and I'm getting thirsty! And if I run out, you're dead!"

"I really don't know! That's handled by higher ranked members, we're just tasked with, they just tell us to observe specific children until they reach the age of sixteen."

"There's more than one kid like Trixie? And just what do you do with those children?"

"We... we..." The man gulped slightly. "We **sacrifice** them."

"W-What!?" Trixie felt really shocked to hear such a thing. "Just what kind of organisation are you!?"

"Like I said... we're on a need to know basis, we're never told why. We don't get the privileges of knowing why we do it, hell, being named is a luxury to us."

"You... don't have a name?"

"We call ourselves Locators. You could say we're the lowest ranked members, no point in naming something that's expendable."

"Hm... the more you talk, the less of a monster I feel like." Trixie looked at the blood, then back to the man. "Very well..."

Trixie got off the man, grabbed a bunch of blood containers and placed them in a small bag she kept around her hip. Then she began to walk away.

"W-Wait! The blood!" called the man.

"Oh, I never said I was going to return these to you!"

The man growled as he leaned up. "W-Why you!"

"But tell you what, I wish to have a chat with one of your higher ranked members, the one who specifically put a target on Trixie. Come by the Tang residents tomorrow at one in the afternoon, and if you're good, then maybe I'll return these."

Trixie turned back around only to see a gun being pointed right in her face by the man who left for a moment.

"Y-You're not going anywhere you freak of nature!"

In an instant, the man fired the gun directly hitting Trixie forcing her back a few feet, but the man became terrified when Trixie recovered herself with the bullet caught in her teeth, though she was unharmed, she felt really angry as she gently spat the bullet out. She then turned to the man she interrogated.

"And should any of you PISS ME OFF!"

Trixie suddenly threw a punch into the man's chest sending them flying into a wall, then she dashed extremely fast and grabbed into the man she punched, broke both his legs with her bare hands, slammed him to the ground and opened her mouth wide, then with one strong lunge, she sunk her fangs right into his neck.

The interrogated man was terrified from start to finish, the bone crunching, the agonising screams and the blood flying from Trixie feeding on one of his comrades.


	11. Chapter 11

12:30. Only half an hour before Miliabolus arrives at her home. It was time for Trixie to learn the entire truth about this whole organisation and what is going on all together. As Trixie gazed into her broken mirror, she began to ponder about this whole Vampirism, is it a curse, or a new power?

While she was stripped of all of her positive emotions, her negative ones went too, enabling her to do what she truly wanted, but she couldn't feel any pride in doing so. She's stronger and faster than an athlete, she has the durability of solid iron and her reflexes and reaction speed are incredible. And the more blood she consumed, the better she got and her emotions come back to her.

Trixie takes a small container of blood she took from the hospital and gulps down the lot, at that moment, she felt her emotions come back even stronger and they stayed for even longer. So long as her blood consumption is consistent, she keeps her humanity. But the question was, could she keep her humanity by drinking the blood of others? She resorted to stealing and had even killed one of the Miliabolus members for blood consumption.

She had legitimately killed a man, something she had never done before and she never thought to have done it ever. But she felt no shock from this, nor any guilt or sadness. Now that she thought about it, consuming blood only brought back her positive emotions, things like guilt and sadness she felt were gone for good, anger was still there, but it would only show up should she feel really angry. Consuming blood has gotten easier now that she doesn't feel any guilt to it, but she knew without a doubt that she had to remember what she was doing was wrong.

There was a gentle knock on the door, and soon the Head Butler Gerald came into her room. "Sorry to bother you Miss Tang. I just came to deliver your clean sheets."

Trixie looked over to Gerald and stood up facing him. "Well since you're here. How do you like my new look?" Trixie was now wearing a black vest and short skirt with a belt, long black socks, short black boots, and her hair was a tad messier down at the bottom.

Gerald was silent, but soon cracked an awkward smile. "I see you're going for a Goth look?"

"Something like that. Ever since this condition, I've grown to love the darkness. Even the full moon feels wonderful to me."

"Well whatever you want to do Miss Tang. Though I doubt your father would approve of this."

"Tch. I hardly care what my dad has to say nowadays. Forcing me to stay in my bed for weeks, wasn't even allowed to walk around the house at least. Then there was his stupid argument with the Doctor, I felt we were so close to finding out my cure and he just stops it all together, all just because these don't sound normal."

"Hmm. I can hardly understand refusing to listen to the doctor, but surely you know he kept you in your room for your own safety." Gerald replied. "Nevertheless, I request that you try to forgive him, it's been just as stressful to him as it was to you." Gerald placed the sheets on her bed and began to change them.

"I guess..." Trixie looked at her clock to see that there was only ten minutes left, then she looked back to Gerald. "By the way, is dad still out?"

"Yes is he Miss Tang, can I ask why?"

"I'm expecting company at one."

Gerald turned back to Trixie after finishing her sheets. "You know you're not allowed any visitors while your father and your bodyguards are away."

"This is an exception. One I can't let dad stop me."

Gerald began to look concerned. "Trixie... just what are you planning?"

"I'm planning to figure everything out. Miliabolus is coming over."

Gerald jumped a bit looking shocked. "W-What!? How do you know them!?"

"I overheard dad talking to them, saying that he promised to give me to them when I'm sixteen, but he lied about my age and my mother to them. But do you wanna know the most interesting thing I dug up? One of their little grunts said they gather children like me to be sacrificed!"

Gerald looked nervous, but then he sighed. "I knew this day would come. But why did you invite them here? They're extremely dangerous."

"Yeah?" Trixie tilted her head to the side, directing him to the largest piece of the broken mirror. There, Gerald saw her lack of reflection in shock. "As of right now, I'm worse than all of them."

Gerald was silent for a moment until he muttered the words. "So they are real. Victor was right."

"Victor?"

Gerald nodded. "An old friend of mine, he specialises in the biology and nature of Vampires, weeding out the facts from fiction. Naturally I doubted his research, but seeing this, and what you've become, it all makes sense."

Trixie felt surprised to hear about this. "So if I speak to this Victor, I can learn everything about my condition?"

"Correct. That is assuming this Miliabolus don't throw a wrench into this."

Trixie looked at her clock. "Yeah... Gerald, I need you to move everyone to safety. If Miliabolus is as dangerous as you say, then I'd rather no one else gets hurt."

"What about you!?"

Trixie chuckled. "Heh, I'm bullet proof. Besides, at the end of the day, they're just humans, I'm a Vampire."

Gerald nodded and quickly left, making sudden orders for everyone to get to safety. Trixie let out a smirk as she turned to her window, there she saw a limo and two jeeps immediately park in the courtyard.

"Showtime."


	12. Chapter 12

The front doors of the manor suddenly burst open as two men in dark blue armour kicked the door down, both holding rifles, soon the place was filled with at least twenty men with the same armour and guns, but soon a different looking man showed up behind them, wearing a dark purple suit, sunglasses and short blond hair. All of them looked around for a bit, taking notice of every curtain nailed around the windows, soon they took notice of Trixie just coming out of her room and meeting them on the top of the stairs.

"Hi there!" she said cheerily as she began to walk down the stairs, showing off her new outfit. As she reached the bottom, she chuckled a bit. "So you lot must be Miliabolus? I've been expecting you."

The man in purple raised an eyebrow.

Trixie then dug into her little side pouch and took out two vials of blood. "This is what your men were after right? Well I have them right here. I expected you'd be a little intimidated by my little act I put on last night, but I hardly expected a full army. Nevertheless I-"

Suddenly the man in purple took out a pistol and shot the two vials of blood in her hand smashing them to pieces, Trixie was a little surprised, she turned back to them properly with a more serious look.

"I don't know what you're planning or what you're even talking about! But I have little patience with stupid brats and their little games." the man spoke up. "Now then! One of our Locators done some research and told us that you've reached maturity two months ago! And you're coming with us!"

Trixie was silent for a moment until she spoke up. "Was this Locator in the Dimmsdale National Hospital?"

"Huh?"

"Because I was there, I beat the crap out of your mooks and took some of those vials of blood you were desperate in looking for. I also gave one of them a message, to meet me here so we can have a little... chat. Did he not give the message?"

The man placed his gun down looking angry. "So that's what happened." He then spat on the floor. "We don't tolerate failure. When none of them came back with the blood vials, claimed they were stolen, we had them executed!"

Trixie felt a little surprised that they would kill their own men like this, but then she smirked. "Well aren't you a bunch of idiots. If you had let him live, then he would've told you where those vials of blood were, and you just went ahead and destroyed them without even thinking."

The man looked down at the puddle of glass and blood. Gritted his teeth slightly.

"But look, now that you're here. I want to know why you lot are into sacrificing kids, and why me specifically? Just what kind of deal did you make to my dad?"

"You better shut your mouth you little brat!" the man shouted. "We're not here to negotiate with you! We never negotiate with anyone beneath us! Now you are to come with us at once!"

Trixie merely scoffed at them. "And should I refuse?"

She saw that the men were all getting into position to shoot her. "You don't have a choice!"

"As a matter of fact, I do!" Trixie responded as her eyes grew more fierce. "If you think a bunch of crappy toys like those are going to hurt me, then you better just run away screaming! Now I'm starting to lose my patience! I want to know everything and now!"

The man sighed. "Kill her!"

Trixie's eyes widened slightly, but in half a second, all of their guns fired at once at an extremely rapid pace. With no time to brace herself, she was suddenly bombarded with thousands of bullets striking every part of her body, pushing her back by about ten feet.

After about twenty seconds of shooting, they all stopped and were in complete shock to see that while her clothes had been torn a bit from the gunfire, she didn't have a single bullet hole, in fact she wasn't even bruised. All of the bullets bounced off her body and landed almost everywhere.

Trixie leaned forward feeling surprised and angry at the same time. ' _Those bullets! They don't feel like the one from last time!_ ' But soon the feeling of being shot like this began to anger her further, she faced them with a demonic look in her eyes. " **MY TURN!** "

Trixie jumped forward at a blinding speed, ignoring the gunfire hitting her, she grabbed one of the soldiers and snapped his neck with ease, charged at another and threw a punch into his face so hard he was send flying through the wall, she then jumped onto one of them and began to punch them in the face rapidly, causing his face to get crushed in more and more. She continued to do this all while getting shot at.

The man in purple immediately ran out of the manor and was trying to get to his limo, but that was until another soldier was thrown past him, hitting the limo so hard it was turned into its back and began to ignite. He then turned around seeing that all twenty of his men were killed by one teen girl.

Trixie breathed heavily, growling like a beast, her body stained with their blood, her hair a mess and the look of a monster in her eyes. She began to step forward towards the man, but suddenly felt a tremendous amount of pain which forced her back, she then realised that the doors were wide open and she had just walked into sunlight.

She looked ahead seeing the man get into one of the jeeps and drive away, ploughing through the flower fields and through the gate, trying desperately to escape.

Trixie looked around her, and became horrified to see so many people around her, dead. Their necks snapped, bones broken, heads crushed in, she's literally never done anything violent in her life, and just in an instant, killed twenty people. She looked down at her arms covered in their blood, shivering, she then took notice of the mirror mounted on a wall seeing her lack of reflection.

She looked back down at her hands, now starting to shed tears. "I'm... a monster..." Trixie slumped onto the floor with streaks of tears down her cheeks.

"Trixie..." She looked out of the corner of her eye to see the worried Gerald.

But she turned away from him. "Please... don't look at me. I'm a monster."

"Trixie... please." Gerald got down on one knee and placed his hand gently on her cheek to direct her to him. "Listen to me. You're not a monster. But you need to stay in control of your emotions. You must try your best to stay strong."

Trixie looked away from Gerald, but she slowly looked back at him seeing his compassionate expression. "I... I'm so sorry." She then wiped to tears from her eyes. "V-Victor."

"Hm?"

"You mentioned an expert on Vampires. Where can I find this Victor?"


	13. Chapter 13

"You won't find him by normal means. Because of the dangerous nature of his career, you'll find him in what is called the Deep Web."

The Deep Web. Trixie has heard of it, as far as she was aware, it was a place filled with the most disturbing content the internet has to offer, it also didn't have a browser function, so if you wanted to go onto any specific sites, you needed the proper web address. Which thankfully Gerald wrote the address she needed to contact this Vampire Expert.

We find Trixie at her computer setting everything up, she not only needed the web address but Gerald had also recommended a webcam and a microphone, thankfully she had them, but setting them up took a while, she was also distracted a few times thinking about her actions towards those soldiers.

But soon everything was set up and she typed the address into the search engine. Within seconds she was taken to a blank website with a single icon in the middle saying 'Call. Webcam and Microphone is required.' She had those so she turned up her speakers and clicked call. Within a few seconds she heard a faint ringing sound as if she was on the phone or on Skype.

But soon a picture appeared revealing a mid forties man with short black hair, sideburns and a bit of fuzz on his chin, and wore a blue suit, he also had a stern look to him. "Hello? Can I help you?" the man asked.

"Yeah... I was told you specialise in Vampires."

"That is correct, my name is Victor Belmont. I specialise in studying, tracking, curing turned and hunting berserk Vampires. Can I ask what is ailing you?"

"It was about... I think three weeks ago. I was turned into one."

Victor began to examine her facial features. "Hm, yeah. Looks to be a slow transformation if it took three weeks. How have you been handling yourself?"

"Well I spent all but two days in my bed. And what do you mean by a slow transformation?"

"Vampirism doesn't happen instantly. It takes at least three days for all your blood cells to convert along with your entire body. If you have been stuck in one location with no access to blood, then needless to say the transformation was slowed down heavily. When did you first drink blood?"

"Two days ago, but it was a small amount."

"And have you experienced any emotional whiplashes, where you would just suddenly change emotions?"

"Yeah, sadness, laughter, excitement... anger... so much anger..."

"That makes sense. You see, what happens is that when you're in the turning stage, any activities both physically and mentally help your body adapt further unless you immediately get a cure. But because you've spent so long in bed doing nothing, the process went to a snail's pace. Consuming blood only recently accelerated the process so much your body couldn't handle it. And from what I can gather, your transformation is almost finished."

"Wait? There's more? What's left?"

"Try feeling your ears."

Trixie placed both her hands on her ears and to her shock, they didn't feel small or round, in fact that were long and pointed, almost poking out of her hair. "The hell?"

"In addition to your ears not fully growing, I can still see some baggage around your eyes. How about your teeth?" Trixie opened her mouth wide to show off her fangs. "Wow, those are fully grown already."

"So... how long do I have?"

"If you keep drinking blood at a consistent rate, you should finish your transformation in just a day or two. But how much have you drank?"

"Mostly just small vials... but last night... I..."

Victor blinked slowly. "You've killed someone, didn't you?"

"Y-Yeah... when he shot me, I just lost control. And... a hoard of men arrived and they all shot me... I killed them too. I feel horrible."

"You feel horrible?" Victor smirked. "So you're experiencing emotions more frequently."

Trixie leaned back up feeling surprised. "Y-Yeah..."

"It's bad you've killed people, but given the situation you included, I can imagine why. Your emotions went out of control and became all about survival, even if you couldn't feel the bullets, the knowledge of being attacked overwhelmed your emotions."

"I... guess. Um... but only one of them... I drained. The rest I just brutally murdered."

"I know it sounds inhumane. But you can't let that get to you, with that in mind you need to understand your potential. You've shown an example to yourself what happens when you lose control, you can't keep calling yourself a monster. Without a doubt, the most important thing to a turned Vampire is their humanity."

"My humanity?"

"Vampires are on the thin line between man and monster. If you continue to act like a monster, then you'll slowly lose your humanity forever. You feel guilty for killing, now you need to remember that killing is bad, to try and keep control of yourself, you must remember what makes you human."

"Ok, thank you so much Victor."

"You're quite welcome, now remember to keep drinking blood, I know it doesn't sound right, but going for so long without blood will just drive you insane. Try to find containers, or go hunting at night."

"But..."

"I know. But if you only drink a mouthful of blood from a random person, you'll do fine. They won't die and you'll stay sane."

"Any other suggestions?"

"You can feed off of animals if you think that'll be better, but human blood is more nutritious, and... well this one I only recommend until certain circumstances, but if you do happen to find a dead body, you can drain them, but it's something I can hardly recommend. Oh, I just remembered, you said you were turned, right?"

"Yeah..."

"Could I see your neck?"

Trixie realised what he was implying, and immediately leaned closer to the webcam and showed off her neck as Victor examined it.

"Hm... I see."

Trixie leaned back. "Lemme guess, a bite mark?"

"It was my assumption ,but I couldn't see one. Do you remember being bitten?"

"No, but I had a dream where I was being hunted by a large bat in a giant forest."

"I get it, the Vampire that got you must've only sunk their teeth in gently in order to infect you. With three weeks, it's no doubt it already recovered."

"Is there a cure for Vampirism?"

"Yes and no. The most obvious one is to kill the Vampire that turned you, but to create a genuine remedy, it's not as simple since it requires a lot of different mixtures, also depending on the blood type of the victim and the mixture of it with the Vampiric genetics."

"But... why would a Vampire turn me and just leave?"

"I can think of a few reasons. One reason could be because they wanted to take you away, but for some reason could only turn you. But it would beg the question as to why they never returned. Another reason could be because someone paid a Vampire to do it."

"Vampires can get paid to do that?"

"There are more Vampires than you think, in fact there are rules, monarchs and even locations for gatherings. Which brings me to my third and final reason, the Vampiric Convertors."

"Who?"

"A band of Vampires who wish to make them the dominant species of the world, by turning everyone. Of course this is illegal by the highest calibre. You'd be surprised how many regulations one must go through to be turned into one, turning someone illegally is punishable by death."

"...Damn. I never knew."

"Regardless of which, in order to track down the Vampire that turned you, it will require a lot of research. Something I can help you with, but I don't see too much of a point."

"Why?"

"Without a doubt, the Vampire that bit you did it illegally, I know this because you yourself, would have to have written a contract to say you agree to this. So odds are the Vampire will likely be killed soon and you'll change back by yourself."

"Hm... well... hope it's not soon."

Victor raised an eyebrow "Why?"

"Those men I killed. They're from Miliabolus."

Victor's eyes widened in shock. "Miliabolus!? You know about them? Did any of them survive?"

"Yeah, one got away. A guy in a purple suit, and I only know them because from what I can gather, I've got a target on me and for some reason, they think I'm sixteen when I'm fourteen."

Victor turned serious. "I'm sorry to say, but you're in serious trouble."

"Lemme guess. That one guy that got away is going to rat on me?"

"Yes, and believe me, they have extensive knowledge on Vampires. They know your weaknesses."

"Ok, but I'm weaker as a human so I have to hope I can stay as a Vampire until they're off my chest. What will kill me?"

"Ok, first one is sunlight, it burns you, but moonlight makes you stronger."

"I knew that one."

"Garlic acts like a poison. Silver burns your skin, but silver bullets will go through you, holy crosses act like shields, wooden stakes will paralyse you but make you vulnerable to anything else that can kill you. Fire will burn you faster. Last but not least, you CAN be beaten to death, but that's extremely difficult to pull off, you need the force of a bullet train at a consistent pace to do the job."

"Is that everything?"

"Magic will have a better effect on you, especially holy magic, but not even Miliabolus has access to that."

"Ok. So... if I'm going to prepare myself, I need to fully transform. How do I speed it up?"

"At the rate you're going, you should be ready by tomorrow or the next day, but drinking blood will speed it up."

"Ok, well I better prepare for this, thanks for your help Victor."

"My pleasure Miss..."

"Trixie Tang."

"My Pleasure Miss Tang. Now be careful, Miliabolus are not a force to be reckon with."

"Got it."

With that, Trixie closed the web page and let out a long winded sigh, she was thankful she got what she wanted, but now she knew Miliabolus would return with a way to kill her. She can only hope she stays as a Vampire until this is all over. "Hm... blood to speed up the process."

Trixie walked back into the main room where they saw the butlers and maids clearing up the mess, but the twenty bodies were still there. She walked up to the bodies and kneeled down. "Reckon daddy will get a bit surprised by this?"

"That is an understatement." Gerald responded. "Have you spoken to Victor?"

"Yeah, I've gotten everything I need to learn. But I also gotta prepare for Miliabolus returning."

"Sadly yes. No doubt they will not take this lightly."

"Not unless I strike first!"

"But how?"

"I'll find a way, trust me. But for now, we need to get everyone outta here, if these guys know about me being a Vampire, then they'll likely attack at sunrise when I'm vulnerable."

"V-Very well... but onto a more urgent manner, we're having a bit of trouble carrying these bodies, I'd rather not have to explain this to your father."

Trixie lifted one of the arms up and ripped off the sleeve. "I think I can help with that. Victor also said I need to drink more blood." With that, she sunk her teeth into the bare arm and began to drink the corpse's blood.


	14. Chapter 14

The next morning. All was too quiet at the Tang Residence, no footsteps, no wind, no nearby animals. None of the gardeners were at work, none of the butlers were around, everything was quiet.

But soon, seven jeeps gently parked themselves outside the fence. About sixty of the same soldiers from Miliabolus came out along with a new face, a big muscular bald guy wearing black armour, but does not have a gun unlike the others.

The muscular man then directed the soldiers through the fence. "Alright men, keeps your eyes peeled, we're dealing with a major threat, failure is not an option."

The soldiers marched through the open gates and half began to search the entire garden while the muscular man and the other half of the soldiers stormed the front door. Two of them kicked the door down again and this time they began to spread out and search everywhere, the muscular man stepped forward and stood around in the centre watching the soldiers search around, but so far everything was empty.

The man placed his fingers against an earpiece and spoke up. "This is Brute 47389. We're in the manor and so far, no signs of any life."

"Not even the butlers? Maids?" said a voice on the other side of the device.

"No one, the Soldiers would've fired by now if it was the case." the Brute responded.

"Guess that little Vampire Girl suspected our daylight attack. Nevertheless, you should continue your search, see if you can find anything we can use against her. And remember, the death of Jonathan Tang is priority."

"Yes sir." The Brute then began to look around himself along with the Soldiers.

Little did any of them know, was that ten feet below the mansion, was a very large basement that had every butler, maid, pet, bodyguards, including Gerald and Jonathan. As well as every piece of food and drinks from the manor.

"We will be fine here." Gerald spoke up. "This place is soundproof, and to top it off, the only entrance to this is two miles from the manor disguised as a sewer pipe lid. They'll never find us."

Jonathan himself sat on a small bench with his hands covering his face. He had been informed of everything, including Trixie's Vampirism, but he was not informed of the murders she had committed. "Of all the dirty rotten..." he soon sighed.

"I had warned you of this day Master Tang." Gerald spoke up.

"Yeah but-"

"Is everyone ok?" Trixie spoke up as she walked up to everyone, wearing her cloak to cover her body and face, all that was visible were her blood red eyes and her feet.

"We're fine." Gerald spoke up. "How is the situation?"

"The manor's overrun by those freaks. But they're completely clueless of this unorthodox hideout. No doubt they'll remain there for a long time if they're persistent enough to find me, if they choose to stick around after sunset, I'll have the advantage. Especially if the moon's in full sight."

"D-Darling! This is madness!" called Jonathan. "We're dealing with the most dangerous criminal organisation in the world. You can't seriously expect that your condition will make you strong enough."

"That begs the question." Trixie spoke up as she glared at her father with bloodstained eyes. "WHY did you make a deal with them!?"

"I... I beg your pardon!?"

"Spill it dad! You gave them false information about me, they even mentioned you would give me them!"

"W-Well yes but-"

"And guess what I learned!? Apparently they sacrifice any kids given to them!?"

"Now how-"

"Dad! Enough of your stupid prattle! I wanna know why you were so willing to let me be sacrificed! And what kind of stupid-ass deal did you make with them!?"

"Trixie I-" She gave a death stare to her own father, in which he stopped back a big before sighing. "I... it was about seventeen years ago. I was a poor desperate man with no job, no house, nothing. That was when I made a deal with Miliabolus. They said they would give me everything, wealth beyond my wildest dreams, provided that I married one of their highest ranked women and had a child. And that I had to offer the child to them when she reaches maturity, sixteen."

"So... where's my mother then?"

"She left me. I hadn't expected this either."

"Hm. So you were lying to prolong the deal? Makes sense." Trixie turned and was about to leave, until she realised something and turned back to her father. "Wait! You said it was seventeen years ago! I'm fourteen, meaning if you were to have a kid, you waited three years! But would Miliabolus wait an extra three years for one of their kids to be sacrificed, surely you would've had the child immediately after you got married!"

"I- I"

"If my mother wanted a child for Miliabolus, then she would've gotten herself pregnant pretty much the day after you two got married! So with that in mind, I should be sixteen, but I know for a fact I'm not! And to top it off, it she would've left you, then surely she would've also taken me if I was so important, and even Miliabolus has no idea of her whereabouts if they were to ask you. What the hell is going on!?"

"I... you see..."

Gerald soon stepped forward. "Miss Tang. I know that you are desperate for this information. But we have a more urgent matter at hand. Once Miliabolus has left our premises and everyone is safe, your father will tell you everything, warts and all."

Jonathan turned to Gerald with an uneasy look, but he soon sighed and turned back to Trixie. "I promise I will tell you everything once they're gone."

Trixie was silent at first, but then she nodded. "It's about 8:00am. If they don't leave before the sunsets, they will regret it... but... will they really be stupid enough to stick around until nightfall?"

"It does feel like a poor idea." Gerald spoke up. "But they are not just after you, but your father, he was the one who went back on their deal. And Miliabolus doesn't take that lightly."

"And... Miliabolus is more powerful than you think." Jonathan added. "There are several undercover agents, police, politicians. No doubt they have all of Dimmsdale under their watch, no place is safe."

Trixie was silent for a few seconds, then nodded. "Fine. But truthfully, I don't intend on taking them out here."

"Huh?"

"I've been drinking a lot more blood since then, I've become aware of several tricks of the trade. For example, any blood I drink, I'm able to track the owner down."

"So if you get the blood of a Miliabolus member..." Gerald's eyes widened slightly. "You can find their headquarters and take them down there."

"Exactly! I don't care how powerful they are, killing kids is wrong on so many levels. It's sick! With these Vampiric powers, I can take them down for good."

"B-But Trixie!" Jonathan exclaimed. "You've never been in a fight in your life! If Miliabolus knows you're a Vampire, then surely they'll come prepared! This is suicide!"

Trixie shook her head. "I don't care."

"W-What!?"

"Daddy. We can't allow them to do what they want anymore. If I die trying to stop them, then so be it. But with my powers, I'm not going to stand around and do nothing. This time, I fight!" With that, Trixie walked towards the entrance of the tunnel. "Now if you'll excuse me, I need time to prepare."

Trixie almost couldn't believe what she said, but at the same time, if she was still human, she would've ran, she would've called for help. But now she has everything she needs to fight back, a part of her still had chills, the thought of dying, trying to stop this insane group. But nevertheless, she was not going to back down now.


	15. Chapter 15

The sun was almost gone and nightfall was beginning, the soldiers of Miliabolus were still patrolling the Tang Manor, but now they were reequipped with night vision goggles and continued to patrol both outside and inside the manor.

Trixie stared onward at the manor from on top of one of the buildings in the main city. Her hood still covered her face so only her red eyes were visible. In a moment, a few lights shined near the manor, those weren't their own lights, she knew Miliabolus is trying harder with their search, but this was now the time for her to strike. She walked up to the other side of the building top, took a running start and jumped so high and far that she already covered a mile in a single jump.

Back at the manor, the soldiers continued their search, going high and low, inside and outside the manor, little did any of them know, that Trixie was already in the garden hiding in some bushes. Just as one of the soldiers got close, Trixie leapt out and grabbed the soldier, then threw him to the ground and punched him so hard in the face knocking him out. She was surprised how easy this was, but kept her mind focused as she dragged him into the bushes, removed the cloth around his neck and sunk her teeth into it.

She only took a small sample before moving him to a nearby wall undetected, then she quickly took the earpiece he had and jumped and climbed to the roof of the manor. Trixie placed the ear piece in her own ear to try and listen in.

"We've got a man down, his consciousness is not responding." said a voice in the earpiece. Trixie took notice of a few men walking up the unconscious one.

One of them examined his neck. "We got a bite!" He then quickly took out a pistol and shot the unconscious soldier in the head.

Trixie was shocked but should've guessed. She now knows that they're well aware of the fact that Vampires can locate those whose blood they drank, her plan to follow them back to their base was going to be harder than she thought.

Trixie looked behind her to see another guy patrolling the roof she was on, he almost spotted her but she swiftly dodged out of his line of sight and hung onto the railing.

"Listen you lot! The Vampire's here! Do not, I repeat, do NOT let yourself get bitten! If you do, shoot yourself! We cannot afford to let that freak track us to our base!" said a voice in the earpiece.

' _Tch, making things difficult, huh? Fine, I can play on a higher difficulty._ ' Trixie thought to herself before jumping off the railing and stealthily making her way to the manor.

She peered in from the window to see it overrun with soldiers. But this didn't affect her as much as it should, she opened the window gently and snuck in. Then she climbed up onto the ceiling and crawled along it like a spider. Keeping a sharp eye out for anyone she could try to bite next.

' _Ok, think... if I knock one of them out, they'll notice. If I bite them, they'll shoot the victim. I could just follow them when they leave... but I need more time to prepare for an attack. But... how do I mark someone without them knowing?_ '

Trixie took notice of the giant man walking with the soldiers. He looked left and right with night vision goggles, then spoke into his earpiece. "Brute 47389, calling in."

"Go ahead Brute 47389."

"Still no sign of any life. We've yet to locate Jonathan or the Vampire."

"The Vampire must be around here somewhere, we already lost one of our men."

"Understood, but if the Vampire intends on marking us, should we evacuate?"

"No. The mission is to locate and kill both the Vampire and Jonathan Tang. Jonathan betrayed our deal and the Vampire can sabotage the mission and our organisation. We cannot allow either to live."

"Understood."

"Good, now keep those night vision goggles on. Vampire's can see in the dark naturally, they can also use Blood Vision to see us through walls, so not matter what, keep your eyes and ears out at all times."

' _Blood Vision?_ ' Trixie thought to herself, she then smiled deviously. ' _Well now, what an interesting little trick._ '

Although she never attempted or even heard of anything like that, the moment those words were heard, she could feel her brain trying desperately to bring it to life, as if it was trying to remember an old event, or a talent she knew when she was younger and no older.

Trixie shut her eyes tightly, and as she opened them, she could see in Blood Vision, every soldier now only appeared as a reddish silhouette, but she could see everyone in the manor, all fifty of them, it didn't matter how many walls there were, she could see them all perfectly. But she retracted her blood vision, since she can only see their silhouettes and nothing more, no walls or obstacles, she was blind in every other way.

But she did indeed take notice of one of the soldiers in her own room during her brief Blood Vision. With that in mind, she gently crawled along the ceiling to reach her room, but she noticed two guards patrolling the outskirts of her room. She could easily knock them out, but the rest would be notified of this and it would be much more difficult.

She soon noticed a vase not far from her, she immediately got an idea, once she was clear, she reached for the vase and threw it towards the main entrance. The loud smashing sound alerted everyone and moved closer to it with their guns ready. This gave Trixie enough time to sneak past everyone and creep into her room from the ceiling.

There stood the one soldier, he had his back to the door and looked as if he was examining some photographs. Trixie was right above him and used her Blood Vision, despite having a mask, he was shown in pure red but had one small black mark near his chin.

' _A wound? Even better._ ' Trixie thought.

Trixie was about to strike until she noticed the photographs he was looking at were of her before her transformation. The soldier then touched his earpiece and spoke up.

"Soldier 346897 reporting."

"Go ahead Soldier 346897."

"I think I've made a huge discovery. I've found some photos of Trixie Tang, the daughter of Jonathan Tang."

"Our reports show that she is the Vampire that attacked us before."

"Yeah but... was Trixie Tang... always Asian?"

Trixie's eyes widened at this. ' _What!? What's he talking about!?_ '

"Come again?"

"Lucy wasn't... and... despite having an Asian surname... Jonathan shows no signs of this heritage. I'm looking at the daughter's photos of herself and she defiantly has those Asian eyes."

There was a few seconds of silence, but this felt like hours inside Trixie's head. She felt complete shock, because she never saw her mother, she assumed that she inherited more of her genes. But this brought something to her, something almost unthinkable to her. ' _Am... I...?_ '

"We've recorded what you've documented and we will take this into consideration. But the mission still stands Soldier 346897. The elimination of Jonathan and Trixie Tang is your top priority."

"Understood. Over and out."

The moment the soldier stopped his communication, Trixie jumped to the ground behind him, the soldier heard this, turned to fire but Trixie threw a punch into his face sending him to the ground and dropping his gun before it fired.

The soldier was still conscious and tried to get up, but Trixie slammed both her knees into his gut sending him back down, then she grabbed his head and fixated his eyes to her. The moment she did, her eyes began to glow a golden colour, the soldier fell silent, almost mesmerised. In fact, Trixie had just put him under her spell.

Trixie gently removed his helmet and looked into his dazed, spaced out eyes, there she saw a bandage on his chin, she gently peeled it open a bit and took notice of a cut mark underneath. ' _Cut yourself shaving I see.'_ Trixie then placed one of her fangs gently on the cut and pierced it, taking a small sample of his blood, it's tiny, but enough to let her track him later on. She placed the bandage back on, placed his helmet back on and gently spoke into his ear. "You will have no memory of this."

With that she ran to her window, opened it and jumped onto the wall on the outside before closing the window shut. The soldier snapped out of it, shook his head a bit and looked around after sitting up, he then stood up, grabbed his gun and continued to patrol.

Now that Trixie had a mark and with no suspicion, all she needed to do now was motivate them to return to their base. She knows they'll have to leave eventually, they've been here all day and their soldiers must be getting tired. But at the same time, she isn't sure just how fatigue they are since they've been patrolling non-stop and look to be just as fine as they were twelve hours ago.

Nevertheless, she needed to find a way to drive them out. She looked down below her to see a single soldier patrolling, with a small smirk, she immediately jumped off the wall and fell towards him, slamming both her feet into his chest sending him to the ground, immediately knocking him out.

"We've got another man down, his consciousness is not responding." said a voice in the earpiece.

Trixie jumped up to the roof of the house with ease right before the other soldiers arrived to the scene. ' _Best way to drive them out. Kick their assess!_ ' She saw another soldier on their own and she leapt towards them to attack again.

"We've engaged the enemy!" said a soldier in their earpiece with gunfire happening in the distance.

The Brute nodded and faced the soldiers in the manor. "Alright men, outside now!" the soldiers all began to charge to the front door.

Meanwhile, seven soldiers were already knocked out and the rest outside were aiming towards the bushes because that's where they saw her flee to. What they didn't know was that Trixie was hidden behind a stone statue behind those bushes, so none of the bullets could hit her.

Trixie took notice of one of the bullets, crushed from hitting the wall and lying next to her. She gently picked it up, only to immediately drop it because of how red hot it felt. ' _Silver bullets._ ' she now knew these soldiers are a much bigger threat than she thought, before she was bullet proof, but since they're carrying silver bullets, any could go through her as if she was human.

Eventually, the firing stopped. A strong silence filled the air as the soldiers kept a sharp eye out for any movements in the bushes. Little did they know that Trixie had already left the area and was far to the left of them, then she charged forward with almost blinding speed and proceeded to knock out every single soldier in the group with super fast punches and kicks, before any of them could react.

More soldiers came and began to fire at Trixie after she knocked out a bunch, but she dodged out of the way and began to jump in a zigzag pattern dodging all of their fire. She quickly jumped up to the roof to hide, but she took notice of the three soldiers on the roof ready to fire at her, but she quickly dodged in a zigzag motion, disarmed all three and threw them off the roof.

The soldiers continued to fire towards the roof, but at the angle they were at, it was impossible to hit her at all as she sat safely up there. She took out the earpiece she had on and threw it away, she didn't need it anymore. But she thought to herself, this is definitely agitated them enough, if she continues to stick around she will most likely get hurt from those silver bullets, if she flees now, they may follow her and leave the manor, and if she gets them off her tail, she can safely return to the basement and wait for them to return to their hideout.

The moment the soldiers stopped firing, she took a running leap off of the roof and far over the walls, with a trail of gunfire following her until she was out of sight.

"After her!" shouted the Brute as he and the other soldiers charged towards their vehicles to give chase. But as they wasted time doing so, Trixie was already a mile and a half away from them thanks to her jumping rooftops with her speed and super jumps.

Ten minutes had passed and Miliabolus had not caught up to her at all, she had entered the basement now and arrived to the others.

Jonathan and Gerald walked up to her with the other butlers and maids just behind them. "T-Trixie!" Jonathan exclaimed. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine dad. They've left the manor, but no doubt they'll come back, either way with them gone, the one I marked may head back to their hideout." Her eyes then suddenly turned demonic looking. "As for you!"

"W-What?" Jonathan muttered.

"We had a deal! If I clear them out, you'll tell me everything! And I got some new info!" Trixie gritted her teeth. "Did you know that apparently, mom wasn't Asian?"

"Uh! I-I!" Jonathan panicked slightly.

"And neither are you really."

"W-Well I have some... Asian blood in me, but n-not a lot."

"So why am I then huh!?"

"Trixie I-"

"No more of your bull dad!" Trixie growled. "You better start talking!"

Jonathan felt worried, but after a deep breath, he turned to one of the walls in the basement and pointed at it. "That wall there is a fake. Behind it is your answer."

Trixie felt reluctant, but she walked up to it anyway, a close examination revealed that these set of bricks are different from the others, but only by a bit. Either way she clenched her fist and punched the wall into pieces, but became shocked to see what was behind it.

Lying on the ground were two rotting skeletons, one was the size of an adult, but the other was the size of a toddler. Trixie felt her entire body shiver at the sight of the smaller skeleton. Jonathan slowly walked up to her facing the two skeletons. "D-Dad..." Trixie muttered. "What...?"

"The one on the right, that's Lucy. She never left me... as for the one on the left..."

Trixie felt her heart race, she almost knew what he was going to say, but felt scared to hear it.

"That smaller skeleton... that's the remains... of the REAL Trixie Tang."


	16. Chapter 16

Seventeen years ago, I was lost, poor, homeless, no friends, no family, barely any good clothing, I've been in jail more times than I care to count, more beatings than I care to count. I hated how rich people looked down on me, but I wanted to be like them, I wanted a fortune, but that seemed impossible. That was until two men approached me, they gave me pity, they even gave me a small place to stay, it wasn't clean, nor was it warm, but it truly felt like home to me, I had to repay to them somehow.

Turns out they were from Miliabolus, which at the time I thought they were a business company calling themselves Lemonade Inc, they claimed they specialise in global trading and had a lot to prove for that, so I had no suspicion at all. I wanted to repay for their kindness, and their president, Mr Felix Tuzmord, gave me a most shocking proposition. "If you Marry my Daughter and make a child, then you will have a mansion, rich enough to look down on the rich, you will be famous throughout Dimmsdale."

The chance to have fortune and a family, I agreed to it almost immediately, without a second guess, although… now that I look back, requesting a homeless bum to marry a millionaire business man's daughter, did indeed feel suspicious. But for the first time in so long, I was happy, Lucy was beautiful and kind, and we were awaiting the arrival of our new baby girl, whom we agreed to name Trixie.

I let the fame and fortune blind me from the truth for so long, until one day, three years later, I just so happen to have accidentally listened in on a conversation Lucy was having with Miliabolus, and I learned the horrible truth, while they indeed had a global trading business, it was a mask for their true nature, a cult, hellbent on sacrificing those with specific blood types, those they dubbed "Blood MB" an excessively rare blood type that can hide itself as other types, Lucy had it, and so did our child, when our child reached sixteen, she would be sacrificed, Lucy would leave me to make another child to be sacrificed.

But it got worse when I discovered their motive. Somewhere, there lies a demon, this demon is a being of pure hell and intends on destroying the world, but apparently, it was killed centuries ago, and requires Blood MB to be resurrected, enough sacrifices will eventually revive it, and Miliabolus is trying to spread that blood type around so it'll be easier for them to make the resurrection.

But… I learned one very vital thing, in order for the sacrifice to be done, not only do they need to be sacrificed during maturity, but with a special type of metal called Morte-Ferrum, I don't know what it is, but upon learning that information, my mind raced a million miles an hour.

Maybe they were just lunatics who believed in a fake demon, but I couldn't bear to think if I somehow helped with the destruction of mankind, but with that knowledge, I had to do what I felt was right, even if I were to feel like a monster.

To prevent the child from being sacrificed, I poisoned her meal… I… killed a three-year-old girl, my daughter no less, and I just watched as she turned lifeless, never have I felt so horrible, to the point of desperately wanting to commit suicide, I felt like a real monster, maybe I'm not too different from this demon they want to resurrect. Then, things got worse, Lucy discovered that her death wasn't an accident, and planned to rat me out, I panicked, I took the nearest thing I could find, a butcher's knife, and thrust it into the back of her head.

No one else knew of my crimes except for myself, I hid both of their bodies down here in this basement, sealed off the way to here from the house, and had the new entrance two miles away built. I prevented a sacrifice and killed one of their most important members, one who was responsible for making more children to be sacrificed. Looking at it that way, one could say I sort of saved the world, but I killed two people I loved so much.

But then, I grew terrified, I knew without a doubt Miliabolus would get suspicious, I managed to mask Lucy's death by arranging false business schedules abroad and copying her hand writing, to make it that she was barely home but was still writing to her father. They've bought that lie for so long.

As… for the daughter. The only thing I could do, was adopt another child, one that looked so similar, they wouldn't know the difference. But the only one I could find was… one who was only a few months, not three years, and had Asian blood in her, but I because I had some in me, I thought I could mask it as part of my inheritance since they've never seen the child yet.

And that adopted child… was you.

* * *

Trixie stood there silently, taking in every single bombshell, she clutched her fists before finally removing her hood, revealing that she was beautiful once again, her transformation was 100% complete, no more bloodshot eyes, no baggage, she was back to her beautiful self but with red eyes, snow white skin, long pointed ears and a set of fangs.

But that beauty would be replaced with an angered look to Trixie. "So… all this time… I've been living a lie!?"

Jonathan replied. "Now Trixie I- "

Trixie suddenly grabbed her father by the neck and lifted him up. "Do you have any idea what kind of hell I've gone through!? When I was younger I loved boy things, but I had to pretend to be a real princess in order to hide that! Why!? Because I didn't want anyone to think I'm weird and be alone! For eight frickin years! I had to put up this charade! For so long I had to decide who was the real me! Then I turn into a frickin Vampire! So now like it or not! I must live this life now! And then you drop that bombshell! I'm not really your daughter! I'm not really Trixie Tang! So, for eight years I've been trying to figure out who I really am! Now all of I sudden I'm not even who I thought I was!"

Trixie threw his father to the ground with a lot of force, causing him to grunt in immense pain.

"So now! The only thing I think I am! Is some damn scapegoat! You adopted me just so they can sacrifice me instead! Didn't you!? I could've had a happier life if I wasn't adopted by a selfish bastard like you!"

Gerald stepped forward. "Now-"

"TRIXIE THAT'S ENOUGH!" Jonathan shouted surprising her and Gerald.

There was a strong silence, until Jonathan spoke up once more. "It's true, I adopted you so you could be sacrificed instead, I thought if they got a wrong blood type, it would screw with the resurrection. But keep in mind, I raised you for fourteen years! Even if you're not my real daughter, every bit of my love towards you was real, I loved you as much as my own child, and so… I decided to try and save you."

"Save me?"

"Gerald here, I hired him specifically to not only be your butler, but your guardian. When the time came… he was going to take you into hiding, I would burn this house down and fake my death. Since you didn't have the blood type, they wouldn't try to locate you."

Trixie fell silent once more, but deep down her emotions were going out of control, sadness for the truth, happiness for her father's plan to save her, concern for him faking his death, but most importantly, anger, towards Miliabolus.

"Um… so… tell me… if I'm not Trixie Tang, then who am I? What's my real name?"

"I… I asked every staff in the adoption centre… they said you never had a name to begin with. So… I guess in all of this, you really are Trixie Tang… the 2nd…?"

Trixie was silent once more, but they knew what she was thinking when a single tear drop trickled down her cheek. But soon her eyes widened realising something. "Wait… if I was adopted… what if I was born a Vampire?"

Jonathan and Gerald looked quite surprised. "That… is a very interesting thought. Victor did indeed tell me of this phenomenon before. He claimed that some humans just turn into Vampires if they are born with even a small amount of what he referred to as Blood Type V."

"Blood type V? I'm guessing Vampires."

"Yes. Victor said that Blood Type V is very unusual, because… normally Vampires are known in history as hellish monsters who claim the lives of many, but… Blood Type V is miraculous. It is capable of curing any disease, including terminal, almost overnight. Victor theorised that this is the reason why Vampires themselves are immune to every disease, and why they're practically immortal too, the blood in them keeps them healthy.

"So… Vampire blood is the ultimate cure…" Trixie chuckled a bit. "So…" She then smirked. "I think I've decided who I really am."

"You… have?" Jonathan asked.

"Indeed. I'm Trixie Tang, the Vampire. No longer am I afraid to be myself, I don't have to hide anything from anyone, all I need to do is hide myself from the sunlight. But I can fight, I can climb walls and ceilings with ease, I can take a bullet, I can take a beating, and most importantly, I can kick so much ass! I've marked one of their men and they're going to lead me right to whatever secret base they have. And better yet, I have a name, Felix Tuzmord, President of Lemonade Inc and Miliabolus, correct?"

Jonathan stood up with the help of Gerald. "Well… yeah."

Trixie smirked as she placed her hood back on. "I'll need a full forty-eight hours to prepare, and after that, I'm ready to take them down once and for all!"


	17. Chapter 17

"Miliabolus will have almost every possible threat I could even think of, they're prepared for even Vampires, I must be cautious and alert for everything, but we still have our wealth, and with it, a means of helping me prepare for the upcoming battles."

Only a couple hours remained and Trixie had everything needed for the attack. Her cloak was redesigned so it could be folded into a cape-like scarf so it doesn't get in the way, it was also given bladed edges at the bottom, her boots have metal plating's installed around the toes and heels, ten smoke bombs, twelve throwing knives, bullet and stab proof materials under her clothes.

And finally, she had a pair of gauntlets, leather on the inside, but the entire outside was made from Adamantium, a rare metal that's dense on a molecular level, making it practically indestructible, these gauntlets were specifically designed and manufactured by Stark Industries, possibly the most expensive thing Trixie has ever bought.

They were still in the basement, it was too risky to return to the manor, thankfully all of her gear was bought by the various butlers and maids in her place so as to make it less suspicious.

Gerald spoke up. "Trixie… Miliabolus is a very dangerous organisation, they know of your weaknesses and have thousands upon thousands of men, if you step into their headquarters, it will truly be a life or death situation. Are you prepared for such a trial?"

"If I don't do anything, Miliabolus will just kill more, no other hero seems to be dealing with them, so I'm gonna do what it takes to bring them down for good."

"I respect your decision, but know that Dimmsdale is not the only placeholder for them, they have all sorts of headquarters in several spots across the state, possibly even the world. Destroying their organisation here will probably not end them for good."

Trixie was silent, but then she turned to Gerald again. "Then I'll just have to destroy every last one of their bases until they give up or die."

Gerald was silent as Jonathan walked up to Trixie. "B-But, that'll be next to impossible, one girl cannot simply do such a task, Vampire or not. A-And besides, you've never fought before you were turned, can you expect to win?"

"Well… I'm gonna try. When I turned, I lost everything that made me who I am, one door closed, and another one opened. I can't get back my old life, so I'll be going forward with full confidence into my new life, no matter how short it may be."

There was a strong silence, until Jonathan slowly walked up to her and hugged her. "Please, do whatever it takes to bring them down, I love you."

"Love you too dad." Trixie responded, feeling a single teardrop trickle down her cheek. But soon she let her dad go and faced the tunnelway to the outside world. "It's time." With that, she suddenly dashed forward making her way to Miliabolus' headquarters.

Thirty minutes had passed and we find Trixie on the rooftops of one of Dimmsdale's buildings. The sun was almost set, soon it would be time for when she brings down judgement on Miliabolus. Once again, her entire body was shielded from the remaining sunlight with her cloak, she waited patiently as she was trying to pinpoint the one soldier she got a taste of, knowing his blood she tasted will lead her straight to the main headquarters.

But soon she was distracted, she took notice of almost every civilian leaving their homes and all buildings at the same time, and beginning to head straight for the outskirts of town. This most certainly confused her until she took notice of the town's newly built giant news screen for major events.

There she saw Chet Ubetcha, the midget news broadcaster stating an event.

"This is Chet Ubetcha live! As you can see, every civilian is evacuating, we've received word from the Mayor to do so because he's received word a gigantic earthquake is about to hit our fair town! We have a total of twenty-four hours before the earthquake hits so we all must evacuate immediately!"

"Earthquake?" Trixie muttered, she then looked down the evacuating civilians, she would expect them to be in more of a panic but to be fair, twenty-four hours gives them more than enough time to leave. But soon it dawned on her, Dimmsdale has had earthquakes before, some that's taken out half the city, but no one ever got a warning in advance, she wondered if this warning was legit.

"Earthquake or not, I must get to Miliabolus." Thankfully the entire city leaving actually made it easier to pinpoint the soldier she bit, due to there being less blood for her to search through. In fact, she got the target almost immediately. All was left to wait for the sun to fully set.

Soon, the sun had finally set, there Trixie looked up at where the target was kept, it was a local car shop, closed for the night, but she could sense her target had not only came here, but is now several feet underground. She knew exactly what to do.

She made her way to the front door, despite being locked, she opened it as if it wasn't, though her insane strength simply ripped the locks to pieces and she stepped inside.

As she looked around, all she saw were what you would expect from a car shop, brand new cars everywhere, a few counters to make the deals, tools and cans for oil, and advertisement posters of special cars or other known companies that sponsored them. Everything seemed very normal so it only made sense no one would suspect this place to be the headquarters of a child murdering cult dedicated to resurrecting their demon lord. She still found it a little hard to believe, but given she herself had changed into what herself and many would consider fictitious, she felt it was best to take this seriously.

She tried to locate the blood she was tracing again, and discovered that it was directly below her, with a smirk, she clenched her fist tightly and with all her might, she threw a punch directly onto the ground in front of her, the force of it let loose a massive shockwave that tore the entire ground apart, smashing the windows, breaking the concrete, destroying the cars and parts of the walls too.

The result not only caused so much damage, but it revealed a long tunnel below, she looked at the destroyed setting, then she looked at her fist with a smirk. "I'm stronger than I thought. And I thought I was strong enough to start with." But she refused to let the power get to her head, she knows well enough Miliabolus can kill her since they're even prepared for Vampires.

But she hardly hesitated when she jumped down the tunnel but almost stopped immediately as she wasn't far from an elevator, connecting to a bridge which led to another elevator going to the ground floor, judging by this, the real entrance to their base was only a few yards from where she punched and probably could've used a stealthier approach, but destroying their property felt more rewarding.

Either way, instead of taking the elevator, she grabbed the wires underneath it and began to glide down gently, passing through several metal walls acting as a normal tunnel.

But Trixie became shocked to see that the elevator lead to what kind of headquarters she was dealing with. Right below Dimmsdale was the Miliabolus headquarters, which was the size of the city itself, she had not expected the headquarters to be as large as the city itself, possibly bigger, how this wasn't detected sooner was a total mystery.

There were several building-like structures made from an unknown metal which touches the ceiling of the base, possibly leading to the outside world, there were roads, streets, moving vehicles carrying all sorts of cargo, and finally large screens everywhere, the entire place, buildings and roads were all a whitish colour, it was all brightly lit too, feeling more alien than human.

Given how large this place was, it felt understandable no one heard her punch, they were so far below ground with possibly so much insulation and protection from outside threats, they must've not heard it. But this also felt daunting to her, she thought it would be as simple as going in, beat the crap out of everyone, kill their leader and destroy their base, but seeing as how she was dealing with a base the size of the very city she grew up in, she wasn't sure where exactly to begin or where to go and with her black attire in this white world, she would surely stick out, almost nowhere for her to hide. So, stealth didn't feel like an option.

Just as she was halfway down, she gripped tighter to stop herself, so she can take a better look and think of another strategy.

Going in with an attack and stealth idea was not the best idea, with it's very white backgrounds, very bright lights and her all dark attire, there's no place for her to hide, hardly any shadows, and given the size of the place, the number of Miliabolus troops, she would get overwhelmed easily, super strength and durability or not, especially since they're prepared to kill Vampires with their silver bullets and who knows what else they have.

She looked over at the many tall building-like structures, quickly using her Blood Vision to see that all of them were inhabited. Most likely with more Miliabolus troops, but soon it occurred to her, how sturdy were the buildings?

She thought if she could use all her strength to try and push the building down, it would smash into the next one and create a domino effect, number of troops would deplete, she could use the debris as a hiding spot or weapons and it would cause so much of a panic that the troops would likely be unorganised enough for her to get enough damage in and destroy the base.

Suddenly she jumped a bit at the sound of blaring alarms going everywhere. "INTRUDER ALERT! INTRUDER ALERT!" Suddenly all the screens turned on and showed her location.

"Crap! Now or never!" Trixie shouted, she quickly leapt off the wire and reached for the first building, taking quick notice of all the Locators and other classes fleeing, as the Soldiers and those in dark green armour appeared carrying snipers rushed in and took aim.

Trixie dug her fingers into the wall of one of the buildings, noticing the bullets flying around her, she wasn't sure if they were normal or silver, but chose not to get hit regardless.

With her ability to scale walls with ease, she began to run up the wall like it was the ground, she leapt further up and slammed both her fists into the top of the column causing it to crack badly, destroying some of the walls. The destroyed walls revealed more Locators, Soldiers and Brutes and other unfamiliar classes take aim at her, but she dodged in time and ran around to the other side of the building, got to the top of it and done another hammer fist into it cracking it on both sides.

She felt a bullet strike her in the eye, thankfully it was normal so it just bounced off, but the shock and force of it hitting a sensitive spot caused her to lose her grip and fall, but she quickly recomposed herself and began to run down the building, going faster with every second, dodging the gunfire. She jumped and got both her fists ready and slammed onto the ground so hard it created a giant shockwave that cracked so much of the ground and sent several flying back from her.

Trixie slammed both her fists into the sides of the bottom of the building she was attacking making a massive crack, it was almost ready to topple, but it needed one last push. She took notice of the Soldiers firing at her again so she dashed forward with amazing speed and began to run up the walls where the elevators were, seeing there were hundreds all along the walls.

Seeing the elevators were coming down and most likely carrying more troops, Trixie decided it was best to make more destruction first.

Trixie began to run along the walls super-fast, dodging the gunfire, and noticing the helicopters charging forward with their machine guns. But Trixie dodged them all, as she reached the first set of elevator wires, she grabbed one of them with one hand, and pulled so hard so fast that it snapped making the elevator drop suddenly and crash into the ground, destroying parts of their base and possibly killing some of their troops.

She did this for every elevator wire she passed, seeing the hundreds of elevators fall and crash into their base guaranteed the lack of reinforcements from above and would also ensure so much loss of their resources. Despite this base being as large as the city itself, running across the walls and destroying the elevators took a matter of minutes, even she couldn't believe her own speed and strength.

Soon she got back to the building she broke the top and bottom of, and quickly jumped as far as she could, landed on the building and used all her strength to jump off it again, using her feet to push it. As she leapt off, she continued to run along the walls dodging the gunfire, but the building itself was beginning to tip over.

As she had hoped, the building crashed into another one, the force of it destroyed them both but they were still moving towards the next one with force, the gunfire from below stopped as the troops tried to retreat from the buildings falling like dominoes.

Trixie then did a 180 and jumped towards one of the helicopters, using her insane strength to grab and throw one of them into the others destroying them all in the process.

With no more gunfire at all, she stopped to see the series of buildings that fell in the direction she pushed the first one, of course this didn't destroy all of them, just the ones in that direction. She also looked at the destroyed elevators and the damaged areas they hit, the helicopter debris, she let out a huge sigh, starting to feel the guilt of so much death caused by her.

"Just… just relax Trixie… remember… they're monsters, not humans, they must be destroyed or they'll continue to kill so many more innocent people… and children. And if their demon lord is resurrected, then all hope is lost."

She soon snapped out of it when she saw several more helicopters heading towards her. She leapt off of the wall and landed into the debris concealing herself and blocking the onslaught of bullets. But then Trixie began to kick and throw several large pieces of the building towards the helicopters, with no time to react, they were all destroyed within seconds. Trixie was exposed from doing this, but she reacted fast enough to dodge the Soldiers and Snipers bullets and dove into more debris to launch the rocks at them taking them out swiftly.

Meanwhile, in a deeper part of the headquarters, the same man in the purple suit who invaded Trixie's manor was watching the battle through a monitor.

The man growled in frustration as he slammed his hands on the ground. "Frickin' Vampires! Why can't those bastards just stay dead!?"

Two men in white coats arrived. "Sir, you're orders?" One of them asked.

The purple suited man turned to face them. "Get the Armoured Brutes ready and initiate the Seeker Tanks and Gatling Gunners!"

"B-But sir, that kind of power would surely do more damage to the base!"

"If we don't stop this little bitch right here and now we'll lose everything! She'll hellbent on destroying everything that Miliabolus has made!"

"Understood sir." With that the two men in white ran off to another room.

The man in purple turned back to the monitors and sighed in frustration. "I was born and raised in this very base, much like everyone else. I will not tolerate you destroying everything I've grown up with! Even if I- "

Soon the man felt in shock, realising what he was thinking. He then smirked deviously as he pressed a button to open a communicator.

"Guardians. This is Director 36729. Do you respond?"

"Guardians number 46728 and 12895. We read you loud and clear. Director 36729."

"Requesting the approval of package BT-579-09 to be extracted and activated."

"B-But sir… that requires the approval of Mr Tuzmord himself."

"Show him the footage of what's going on here as well as my request."

"Understood sir."

The communicators turned off and Director 36729 smiled deviously again.

"Sweet little Vampire Girl… let's see how well you can handle up against Miliabolus' greatest weapon!"


	18. Chapter 18

Several doors around the area began to open, there came what looked like the standard Brutes but covered in metal wiring and mechanical armour covering the arms, legs chest and head, in addition, large tanks began to arrive from the doors that the Armoured Brutes were not coming from. Finally, alongside both the Armoured Brutes and Tanks were smaller yet fully armoured soldiers with giant blocks on their backs while holding advanced looking guns attached to the blocks.

Trixie took notice of them immediately after finishing off the last of the previous batch of enemies she fought, she focused on the tanks specifically, she may be bullet proof, but she wasn't sure how durable she was to explosive shells.

The Gatling Gunners walked forward first and began to fire what looked like millions of bullets making a tidal wave of light metal, Trixie began to run to the sides dodging the bullets, some of them scraped her slightly, but no harm done, in addition, they felt just like normal bullets, and while she could withstand them, she wasn't sure how much she could withstand all at once, so dodging to be safe felt like the better option.

Once again, she found herself running along the walls of the base, using the remaining buildings that still stood strong as coverage, but soon the tanks began firing too, blowing up the buildings she used as cover, but Trixie continued to dodge everything while trying desperately to think of a way to counter this, but she quickly realised the missiles that were not hitting the buildings were actually following her, surprised by the tanks' homing missiles, she tried to run even faster but the missiles were catching up.

Once one was too close, Trixie suddenly turned around performing a spinning kick which smacked the missile back into the others destroying them, but all that did was buy a little time as the Gatling Gunners were still firing at her and the tanks launched more homing missiles. This time from different directions so she had the missiles coming in from in front and behind her. She quickly jumped off the wall and landed on one of the sides of the buildings, some of the missiles collided but the rest turned and chased her still, she then ran up the building, some of the missiles struck the building instead, but the last few chased her still as she was running up the building.

Back in the deeper part of the headquarters, Director 36729 watched the carnage happening, still feeling frustrated, but eagerly anticipated the approval of his master plan. But soon he heard a ringing sound coming from one of the transceivers. He quickly pressed a button making one of the screens turn on and revealing a new face.

This face belonged to a mid-thirties man, he had short blonde hair that spiked a bit at the front, blue lensed glasses, had a slightly pointy chin and one blue earring on his left ear, this was all accompanied by a blue Italian suit he wore.

"So, Director my man. In a bit of a pickle we see." The man spoke up in an upbeat tone.

"Yes sir." The director responded. "We're in short supply of silver bullets and this Vampire is making a fool of us while we throw everything we have at her."

"And that's why you want me to approve of BT-579-09?" The man chuckled. "You do know we haven't even tested this, yet right? We're still not even finished with the working environment to make sure we can even test it."

"I'm well aware of that Mr Tuzmord." The director spoke up. "But we cannot risk having this base compromised. The Seeker Tanks and Gatling Gunners haven't even managed to hit this Vampire once."

"And the Armoured Brutes? Assuming you've brought those bad boys in too."

"The Armoured Brutes are in position, but they haven't even engaged the enemy-"

Suddenly there was a series of explosions coming from the distance and another screen turned on next to Tuzmord's screen.

"Sir, the Seeker Tanks were all wiped out! The Vampire redirected their missiles at them!"

"And the Gatling Gunners!?" The director asked.

"Uh… A-All dead. The Armoured Brutes are engaging now."

Tuzmord chuckled a little. "Seems to me this little undead is more trouble than we expected. Very well then, we will approve of BT-579-09 to be activated, but on the condition that every resource worth salvaging is transported to the main base beforehand, that includes all troops unnecessary for the activation of BT. Have I made myself clear?"

"Crystal clear sir." The director responded.

"Good, now get going, and get all cameras in both the base and in Dimmsdale, I do NOT wanna miss this." With that, Tuzmord's screen faded to black.

The director turned around and went onto another transceiver. "Attention all personal, all who are not engaging the enemy are to retreat to the Transportation Centre immediately!"

Trixie could hear the message as it was being broadcasted all throughout the base while fending off against the Armoured Brutes.

"Gather any and all salvageable resources with you to the Transportation Centre, and bring all necessary men to activate BT-579-09. Armoured Brutes are to remain here and slow down the target until we can get BT-579-09 ready!"

Trixie looked over to where she thought she heard the transmission coming from. "BT what?"

But she was distracted long enough for an Armoured Brute charging towards her with jet propelled shoulder pads and threw a punch at her so hard she was launched through three buildings and stopped at the fourth one. The cloud of dust dissipated revealing Trixie in a seating position yet somewhat embedded into the wall.

Trixie shook her head regaining her composure, the punch the Armoured Brute threw at her actually hurt her, not much but enough for her to fall back. A mixture of emotions flowed through her mind, anger for the pain, frustration for letting herself get distracted, but also joy for finally being able to feel something after so long. She couldn't help but smirk, but she knew she couldn't allow another hit on her, while it only hurt a little, the distance she was thrown can be dangerous, in addition to what was heard on the transmission.

About slowing her down for the sake of getting this BT-579-09 ready. She didn't know what it was, but she knew whatever it was, it was undoubtedly extremely dangerous.

Trixie took notice of the Armoured Brutes heading towards her, fifteen total, and if one of them could send her flying like that with a single punch, no doubt they could potentially beat her to death if given the chance. Feeling angered but tried to keep her cool, she quickly launched herself off and charged towards them.

One tried to punch her but she did a couching slide under him, then jumped up and performed three spinning kicks on the Armoured Brute behind the one she dodged, the third kick sent him flying back into another one. One tried to grab her leg but she dodged in time and threw another kick into his face, but one grabbed her cape and began to spin her around before throwing her to the other side of the base.

Unlike her when she was punched however, Trixie regained her composure quickly and planted both feet onto the ground stopping her dead in her tracks before launching herself forward even faster than before.

As an Armoured Brute charged in towards her too with his jet powered speed, Trixie was able to dodge his full-blown punch while swiftly throwing a punch as hard as she can right into the chest of the Armoured Brute, the result was he was swiftly launched forward at breakneck speed and the shockwave of his speed blew the others away that didn't straight up collide with him and flew to the other side of the base.

Trixie then took notice of the closed doors where the reinforcements came from, she smirked knowing that's her way to get to where they could be activating the BT-579-09, so she quickly dashed towards the doors ignoring the Armoured Brutes which quickly gave chase, they were faster than her so they were able to catch up quickly, but Trixie saw this coming and quickly jumped up dodging all of them at the same time, she then dashed forward looking like she was chasing them.

The Armoured Brutes swiftly turned around to charge again but Trixie threw a flying kick into one of them sending him flying and crashing into the others except about four which tried to charge into her in a pincer movement, but she retaliated by going onto her hands and spinning her legs around sending them all back, not by far but enough for her to quickly get back onto her feet and dash towards the doors.

Trixie winded back and threw a powerful punch sending the door flying, she then dashed through taking her through a series of corridors and stairs with the Armoured Brutes giving chase, but because of their surroundings, they wouldn't use their jets to fly so they had to run. As Trixie ran up a flight of spiralling stairs, more alarms went off and right on time, more Soldiers arrived at every door above her and began firing down at her, thankfully due to the angles they had to fire at, half of them hit the walls or stairs, the rest Trixie dodged flawlessly as she dashed up the stairs, throwing swift punches and kicks to every Soldier she passed, some were smashed into the walls, some were thrown down the stairs while some were just flat out thrown over the side.

One of the Armoured Brutes began to fly up the middle section of the stairs, catching some of the soldiers Trixie threw off and placing them back onto the stairs before giving chase to her again. But as he reached the top, he lost track of her as did the rest of the soldiers who frantically looked around.

"Where did she go!?"

"She was just here!?"

Little did any of them know, Trixie went through one of the doors and jumped into a nearby vent and began to crawl through it. She did so slowly so as to not make much sound, truthfully, she was getting tired of all this fighting and fast paced action, she wanted to take it slowly for a moment so as to get her energy back. Everything she had done up to this point had been very draining, but she knew she had to keep going. Whatever was said on the speakers, about this BT-579-09, she knew it had to be stopped. But after a few more meters of crawling, she stopped to catch her breath, she felt like she couldn't keep this up anymore, but soon, she remembered a way to revitalise her. Trixie activated her Blood Vision, and looked around for any possible victims to attack.

Back at the main headquarters, the Director irritably scratched his head as he looked over to the monitors, showing the Soldiers and Armoured Brutes desperately searching for Trixie. He then turned around to see several of his men with crates of several different items, all of them were going onto various panels before becoming engulfed in a bright light and disappearing.

The director turned back to the monitors and spoke into a receiver. "This is Director 36729, has every salvageable resource been transported?"

"We are about 96% finished with transportation." Said another voice in the receiver. "We have also made every preparation to activate BT-579-09. The men are extracting their blood now. All we need now is BT-579-09."

"It's being delivered to my location now. I wish to personally activate it." The Director responded. "Finish extracting all salvageable resources including all unnecessary staff for the activation."

"Understood sir."

The Director placed the receiver back down right as the doors behind him open. He quickly turned around pointing a gun out, only to see it was a Locator with a small black box who immediately flinched upon seeing the gun. "D-Director, it's ok!"

The Director breathed out a sigh of relief as he put his gun away. "That damn Vampire's making me jumpy."

The Locator walked forward with the box and placed it on a desk between him and the Director. "Here's the package. Also, we've ran into a situation. The Vampire has been hunting some of our men."

"Y-You're joking. She's draining their blood!?"

"I'm not joking, we're losing men and she's getting her strength back."

The director growled furiously. "That little…" He calmed down and faced the Locator. "Alright, all personnel are to evacuate immediately to main base, get to the teleporters."

"At once." With that the Locator ran towards one of the panels and immediately disappeared.

The Director smirked as he gently opened the box and picked up BT-579-09, which was a yellow brilliant gem stone with a red sphere inside of it, the sphere itself had a thin line inside it that made it look like a snake eye. Soon he placed it back into the box, picked it up and immediately ran through a door.

Back to Trixie, she stood over another corpse in an empty hallway, shrivelled up like a raisin, a result of being drained of all of his blood. This was the seventh man she's drained in the past twenty minutes. She had gotten all her strength back and was ready to finish destroying the base. Soon she activated her Blood Vision once more to find where there could be any guards hiding, but soon became shocked at what she saw.

In front of her a mile away, was a large red square, since she can only see blood in this vision, it's possible this is some sort of pool of blood. No matter what situation, this felt unnatural and she knew she has to inspect it immediately. With no time to waste, she immediately ran forward with super speed.

Blasting through various hallways and rooms, this time just bashing through the walls, but one thing she did notice while doing so, there wasn't a single soldier in sight. And the Armoured Brutes haven't made a reappearance yet. Trixie smashed through a set of double doors and immediately stopped to find something that even made her spine shiver.

Right in front of her was a giant glass container filled to the top with blood. And right above that were several shrivelled-up corpses with many needles sticking out of them all attached to metallic wires, and every one of them was attached to a funnel like object above the pool.

"Holy shit…" Trixie muttered. "Is this just how twisted Miliabolus is?"

"We all must make necessary sacrifices." Trixie jumped and looked around, she then spotted the Director on a platform just above the pool of blood. In his hand was the Yellow Gemstone with the red gem inside. "Although this is rather extreme for one little Vampire."

Trixie walked forward to him. "One little Vampire that's-" She was suddenly pushed back by a strange force, almost like an invisible shield. "The hell!?"

"Did you seriously think I'd just get this close to you without some sort of protection?" He dug into his pocket and took out a Holy Cross made of Silver. "Holy Crosses serve as small shields, but made from silver and drenched in Holy Water enhance it to a magnificent level."

"Hmph! Kinda ironic that a stupid cult hellbent on killing children to resurrect a demon would use something Holy."

"You're not the only Vampire we've had to handle. But you are by far the youngest. I don't even know how the hell you managed to put up so much of a fight when even the oldest Vampires we've fought struggled. But that doesn't matter now because it all ends here." He then lifts the gemstone in his hand higher up.

Trixie took notice of it. "That's it isn't it, this BT something."

The Director smirked. "The BT-579-09. This thing is called the Blood Topaz!"

"The Blood Topaz?"

"Five hundred and seventy-nine men's blood is required to activate it. And it took nine men to extract it from its tomb."

Trixie's eyes widened. "You killed five hundred and seventy-nine men, just for this one gem!? That's a huge sickening waste of human life!"

The Director chuckled. "Well that's why it's saved strictly for emergencies. Besides, you should take another look at the corpses we used."

Trixie looked confused at first, but then she looked up and had closer inspection on one of them. Her eyes shrunk in fear upon seeing the details, pale skin, red eyes and long ears.

"They're Vampires!?"

"Five hundred and seventy-nine Vampires. You see… having all their blood extracted doesn't necessarily kill them. We've kept them as prisoners… THIS is how we have our men executed for their failures. But don't think of us as cruel. We do feed them sacks of blood from time to time. And any bodies we're done with after our sacrifices, be it perfect or reject.

Trixie growled furiously at what they've done, but deep down she began to feel like she was in over her head, she was still a new Vampire and this could've happened to her if she wasn't careful. Just another captive and pet for this sick cult. "You've just motivated me further in taking you down! All of you! Including your precious Felix Tuzmord, I know he's your leader!"

The Director flinched a bit. "How did…" he mumbled. "Hmph! Well in that case… you are far too dangerous to merely capture and literally everyone and everything has been evacuated. While we may lose this base, this is merely a setback. It saddens me to destroy my home base, where I grew up, but your death is absolutely necessary if Miliabolus should continue. Goodbye."

The Director then suddenly threw the Blood Topaz into the pool of blood, then he turned around and stepped onto a panel. "See you in hell." Then in a flash of light, he disappeared.

Trixie looked back at the pool of blood. Then in an instant, she felt a massive wave of energy push her back. Soon more waves began to blast out from the pool. But what began to surprise her most was seeing the pool of blood start to drain with a swirling-like fashion, similar to water in a bath draining.

 **"** **OH! HO! HO! HO! HO! HO! HO! OHHHH! SO MUCH BLOOD! SO MUCH DELICIOUS JUICY BLOOD! WHY I FEEL SO REVITALISED!"**

Suddenly the pool smashed into a million pieces but the blood stayed where it was, in fact it was being sucked into the red gem of the floating Blood Topaz. Once all of it was drained, Trixie began to hear the sound of a heartbeat within the Topaz, then one last shockwave happened and the blood began to fly out of the Blood Topaz, but it then began to make the shape of a human silhouette. In one last flash of light and a shockwave that pushed Trixie back further, the being was in it's true form.

This being looked to be a middle-aged man with pale yellow skin and a stubble beard, yellow eyes and dark yellow blushes on his cheeks and dark yellow marks under his eyes, he had pointy ears with two yellow diamond earrings each, long blackish yellow hair that reached down to his back with a golden tiara. He wore a yellow and white patterned dress decorated with golden jewellery. Long white gloved with golden bracelets and a yellow diamond ring on each ring finger, and finally long white socks with yellow high heels.

This yellowish man in drag looked at his arms and all over his body while Trixie stared in confusion.

"Oh my! Dare I say I look even more ravishing than before several thousand years ago. Or perhaps I have just longed to see my fabulous body again." This man spoke in a very flamboyant tone.

This man turned to see Trixie who kept a serious look, while he looked kind of goofy, she knew of his power. "Oh, and what have we here, are you in need of some fashion tips?"

Trixie scoffed a little. "I've gotten over that stupid phase. Just who or what exactly are you?"

"My, such a sharp tongue for someone so small. Well if you must know, my name is Flavouine! Beautiful name I know! And I am one of the seven Queens of Darkness!"

"So, there's more than one of you huh?"

"But of course, and they're just as beautiful as myself here."

"Yeah, cool." Trixie said sarcastically. "Let's just get to the point, what are you planning to do now that Miliabolus has resurrected you?"

Flavouine smirked. "Well, as a Queen of Darkness, we have one rule to go by, and that is to serve whoever resurrected me. After I finished my tasks, I'm free to do what I want." He then smiled deviously. "And that task is to destroy this place along with you!"

In an instant, Flavouine shot forth a powerful laser beam from his hands, Trixie quickly put both her arms in an X formation to block the blast, but it sent her flying several miles away and back into the city-like part of the base where she flew through several buildings and landed in the bottom of one of them.

The blast itself and flying through so many walls and solid buildings had rendered her unconscious, thankfully she was covered in debris hiding her perfectly.

Flavouine then flew into the city area looking around. "Oh my, so I need to destroy all of this!? That little man was asking for a lot, but this is no big deal."

Soon he began to dance in mid-air, but as he did, several bolts of electricity began to emit from him, and soon a giant tornado began to emerge from under him, in a matter of seconds, the entire place was being ripped to shreds and the flying debris smashed into more of the place destroying it further, Flavouine then began to fire lasers everywhere which made massive explosions.

All of this happened while Flavouine began to cackle insanely, all while Trixie continued to remain unconscious under some debris unaffected by the onslaught.


	19. Chapter 19

Trixie's consciousness soon began to return to her, but all she could see was plenty of stone and concrete covering her eyesight, a quick examination of her condition showed that she was buried deep in the remains of one of the buildings, she then remembered that the yellow demon Flavouine did this to her.

In seconds she lifted the concrete off her like it was nothing and looked around, to her surprise, the entire facility where Miliabolus rested was completely destroyed, the only thing intact were the walls, floors and ceiling, every building was reduced to mere rubble. But everywhere was quiet, Flavouine was nowhere to be seen. "Where the hell did he go? How long was I out?" She then looked at her arms to see that she was bruised slightly, where Flavouine struck her with his laser beam, the very first thing to have left a mark on her since she changed.

Trixie was silent at first, but then she began to laugh a little. "Wow… so this Queen can actually hurt me? I don't know whether to feel worried or happy."

Trixie looked around more until something caught her eye, it was a person lying in the distance, so she quickly ran up to him. She looked down at him to see this man wore nothing but a silver jumpsuit, she turned him around and took notice of his long ears and fangs, it was one of the Vampires used to awaken Flavouine. She looked over to where she was thrown from, to see this Vampire far from where he was hung was odd.

"Gr…"

Trixie looked down at the Vampire who weakly opened his eyes.

"Hey. You ok?" Trixie asked.

The Vampire looked around, he was shrivelled up and looked to be on the brink of dying. He just looked at Trixie and forced a smile. "W-Well… to see… such a young bat… do what I could not… I guess youth… has its advantages."

Trixie moved her arm to him. "Here, you need blood, take some of mine."

"K-Keep it… I'm done for…"

"But-"

"T-That demon… the one those bastards revived… if h-he finishes his job… he will try to resurrect the others… and destroy the world…"

"Destroy the world? That goes against what Miliabolus planned, they want to resurrect their own demon to rule it."

"H-Heh… guess you made them panic. L-Listen… you… can't kill that demon… he will only turn back into a harmless g-gem if you beat him. T-There's that…"

Trixie was silent, she never expected Flavouine to be immortal, but she at least knew she can neutralise him. "Please… take my blood and heal yourself, then we can fight him together."

"You doubt your own strength? T-Trust me… you'll need all of what you have… I'm a lost cause…" The Vampire weakly laughed before turning back to Trixie. "I sensed what you are capable of… if you c-cannot defeat that demon… then I do not know what can… please… show him… what the next generation of Vampires are… c-capable of…"

Soon his eyes closed and suddenly stopped moving. He wasn't breathing at all. Trixie closed her eyes, she could feel her own tears trickling down her cheek, but she simply wiped them away, placed his body down and looked up to see a small hole leading to the outside world. She growled quietly as she began to make her way back to the surface.

In Dimmsdale square, we find Flavouine gently skipping like a little girl as he gazed upon the buildings. "Oh my! Just the tackiest things! Whatever happened to those glamorous castles back in the old days, they had so much style to them, just grace. But these, just simple giant squares that have no style or grace, such ugliness."

Flavouine then fired a red laser beam from his finger tearing down one of the buildings, he chuckled a little and then he looked around some more. "Now that I think about it, where are all the humans? Did they get wiped out? No, they couldn't have, it was humans who resurrected me, plus Vampires are still around and they need humans to live. Guess they fled or something, who knows." He then placed his hand out readying to fire another beam. "No matter, I'll snuff them all out once I find my beautiful sisters!"

"You suck at your job!" shouted a voice from behind. Flavouine turned around to see Trixie looking smug as she wiped the dust from her chest. "Gotta hand it to you, you clean up quickly. But I'm still standing, so you can't go 'round and destroy what you want, can you?"

Flavouine chuckled as he shrugged his shoulders. "I suppose not little princess. But I don't think I've gotten your name either, care to tell me, I promise to remember it after I've torn you to little bitty batty pieces."

"Princess, huh?" Trixie chuckled as she pushed her hair to the side a bit. "I like that. You can just call me the Vampire Princess, the next generation of Vampires, and one that'll kick your golden ass from here all the way back to whatever hellhole you crawled out from."

"Cute." Flavouine chuckled. "Cute enough to KILL!" He fired another large laser beam like before right at Trixie.

"Not this time!" Trixie actually grabbed the laser beam and kicked it skyward, the beam flew up super high before dissipating.

"Now how did-" Flavouine looked behind him and high up, there he saw the moon as it was surrounded by thick black clouds. "I see, the moon. You little bats get strength from it."

Its right side was partially covered by the darkness. While not a full moon, the light it gave off was just as empowering. "You're in my turf now yellow boy." Trixie responded. "And we still have another four hours until sunrise, no way you'd be able to survive that long against me."

Flavouine laughed, he then cracked his knuckles. "I suppose one does need to stretch after so long of slumbering. Alright Vampire Princess, lets see if you're more than just bark." He then began to walk towards Trixie.

Trixie began to walk a bit quicker towards Flavouine. "Gladly, can't wait to see how easy it'll be to break your face!"

Flavouine then began to run. "Time to finish my little job and put you in your place!"

Trixie ran faster. "Bring it on, you big yellow fucker!"

Both prepared a punch, and both punched each other's fists creating a large shockwave that smashed the nearby windows. Trixie tried to throw another punch but Flavouine smacked her hand away, then he threw a punch to her stomach, then to her face, then he grabbed her by the ears and headbutted her making her stumble back and then Flavouine threw one kick into her chest sending her flying.

Trixie quickly pulled herself up, actually feeling hurt from Flavouine's attacks, but she wasn't ready to back down. Flavouine came in super-fast throwing another punch sending her flying back more, but this time she landed on her feet firmly and charged forward at breakneck speed, Flavouine merely threw a backhand to knock her away, but Trixie ducked and threw a punch into Flavouine's stomach throwing him up slightly, she then threw a spinning kick into is face, two more punches to his stomach, then a strong uppercut sending him up in the air slightly, she then cupped both her hands together and swung her arms like a hammer sending Flavouine flying further than what he did to her.

As Flavouine was flying, he moved his head to face Trixie feeling surprised and angry at the same time, not expecting the Vampire to put up this much of a fight. Trixie shot forward like a rocket and threw her arms like a hammer into Flavouine's face sending him to the ground bouncing a bit, she then threw a kick into his side sending him flying through a building.

Trixie charged forward again, but Flavouine flew through the smoke and remains of the building and threw a kick into Trixie's stomach sending her flying back, Flavouine then fired another giant laser directly at her, but Trixie recovered quickly and dodged it, running through the gaps between a set of buildings. Flavouine then began to direct the laser through the buildings destroying them. Trixie suddenly appeared behind him and was ready to throw a flying kick into his back, but Flavouine immediately turned around and caught her foot, he then began to swing and slam her around the floor and walls before throwing her up into the air.

Flavouine fired another laser beam hitting Trixie directly making a small explosion, he chuckled a little until he saw Trixie flying down to him extremely fast and slammed both her feet into his face sending him to the ground, she jumped off before he could fire another beam, Flavouine quickly got up and turned to where she should be, but she wasn't, Trixie then appeared behind him and threw her right knee into the side of his face sending him flying through three more buildings, levelling them.

Trixie ran to where Flavouine landed where he quickly got up, he then looked to see a bus right next to him, so with one hand, he picked it up and threw it towards her. Trixie jumped onto it and leapt up towards Flavouine, but he quickly fired multiple smaller lasers in a sporadic pattern, she dodged all but two of them, but didn't falter as she charged forward again, but Flavouine got the upper hand and threw a punch directly into Trixie's face sending her flying back, but before she could fly away, Flavouine grabbed her foot again and slammed her onto the ground, he then put his other foot onto her back and began to twist her leg attempting to rip it off.

Trixie grunted in agony, starting to feel her leg bones crack in an unpleasant way, but then her eyes suddenly began to glow and a quick surge of power flowed through her, she suddenly spun free from his grip and threw a punch directly into his face, then six more into his chest and stomach and she then prepared one last punch, which began to radiate a red energy, she threw this punch directly into Flavouine's face making a small blast of red energy which sent him flying back, Trixie then charged forward, triangle jumping from building to building until she reached Flavouine and threw both her feet into his face again, then she grabbed his leg and began to spin him around super-fast, making his head hit everything from buildings, to he ground to any objects like cars, lampposts or benches.

She then threw him high into the air and just before he landed, Trixie threw both her feet into his back sending him flying again into another building. As the smoke clouded the area, several lasers began to fire from there making Trixie dodge and hide into the alleyways.

Flavouine got up from the rubble and looked around feeling furious. "What's with this little bitch?! No Vampire has made me put up this much effort before! All of them could barely handle my weakest laser, but this one can not only shrug it off, but actually make me feel pain…" He rubbed his bruised face. "Guess this generation got a lot stronger… or… is it just her?"

He looked behind her to see Trixie who just threw a car at him, but he backhanded it away, letting Trixie get close and threw another punch sending him a few feet back, but Flavouine quickly got back up and threw a kick at the charging Trixie sending her flying up to the top of a building chipping the side of it. She quickly got up and looked from the top to see Flavouine starting to throw cars towards her, but she quickly punched and kicked them away, except for the last one which she grabbed, tore them in half and used them as giant metal gloves, she then jumped down and tried to hit Flavouine with them, but he dodged and was about to fire another beam, but Trixie quickly threw a punch making him stumble back due to the extra weight of the car, then she threw several more making him stumble more and tearing pieces of the car apart.

Then Trixie threw her arms like a hammer sending Flavouine flying back and destroying the rest of the car. Flavouine landed on his feet and began to dance, creating the same lighting filled tornado that destroyed the Miliabolus facility, Trixie felt herself getting sucked in, but instead of resisting, she ran towards it and jumped inside it, parts of the city were already flying around in it, being torn apart by the wind and electricity, she began to jump from piece to piece getting higher up where Flavouine continued his dance, he looked to see her dodging the debris and electricity as she got closer.

The furious Flavouine immediately stopped his dance and threw a laser at her, but she dodged and jumped up striking her knee into his face sending him back, she then threw both her fists down sending him to the ground. Trixie was about to slam both her feet into his chest, but Flavouine got up and dodged in time making Trixie's feet slam into the ground making several cracks. Flavouine then suddenly grabbed Trixie by the neck and lifted her up, she began to kick and struggle, but Flavouine soon began to throw several punches into her gut as he kept a hold of her neck, Trixie felt immense pain, but this pain soon turned to anger as she began to twist Flavouine's arm, he grunted in pain as he released his grip on her, she then threw several punches into his gut, but Flavouine quickly dodged the last one and threw a punch into her face sending her flying into a building destroying it.

Trixie slowly got up and coughed up blood, she was beginning to feel worried, no one else had made her feel pain, and while she would be glad to feel something properly, this was becoming too much to take. "I've got the end this and fast!"

She saw Flavouine placed his hand out and began to launch a tornado filled with lightning at her, feeling the wind and electricity burn her immensely. She screamed a little as she tried to bare this pain, Flavouine simply laughed as he kept this up, but soon Trixie began to struggle as she was making her way towards him, he began to growl in anger as he increased the power of his attack. But Trixie continued to move forward, she then prepared to throw another punch, but this one was covered in a red aura like before and she punched his hand creating a giant explosion that levelled half of the city.

Flavouine climbed out of the rubble, several feet away from where he was, he grunted in pain as he coughed up blood himself, he wiped off the blood around his mouth and growled furiously as he saw Trixie climb out of the rubble herself. "You… YOU!" Flavouine screamed in anger as he charged forward at her.

Trixie dodged his punch and countered with a kick to his chin, she then threw one more punch into his face sending him stumbling back. She then grabbed Flavouine by the head and headbutted him to the ground, she then jumped up and slammed both her feet into his chest before jumping off and getting a distance from him.

Flavouine quickly got back up looking even angrier. "YOU UNRULY LITTLE BRAT! I AM FLAVOUINE! A QUEEN OF DARKNESS! MY POWER HAS NO EQUAL AND YOU WILL NOT PUSH ME AROUND ANY MORE!"

Suddenly, steam began to emit from the cracks in his body as he thrashed around violently, his eyes began to glow a violent red as red veins appears along his body. Trixie could sense the blood within him boiling, almost like fuel for his strength.

Flavouine charged at her even faster than before surprising her, but she dodged his next attack and she threw her fists like a hammer into his face, but this time it barely fazed him, he then threw a punch into her stomach, cracking some of her bones and making her cough more blood, he then threw a kick into her chin sending her up in the air, he then slammed her onto the ground with his foot, before Trixie could recover, he threw one last punch into her face pushing her into the ground making severe cracks, he then grabbed her by the neck and threw her towards another building, but before she hit it, Flavouine ran behind her and threw a kick into her spine making loud cracks and throwing her into the air. Flavouine then jumped up high and threw his fists like a hammer into her chest sending her flying down like a rocket, sender her through several buildings and hitting the ground super hard making a large crater.

Trixie lied there battered and bruised, but still conscious, this was clearly the worst pain she's ever had, plenty of her bones were cracked and so much blood filled up in her mouth, she had trouble moving.

But suddenly Flavouine charged forward throwing a punch into her creating a large shockwave and making the crater bigger. So much dust filled the area, Flavouine laughed like a maniac as he stood up at his prey, but as the dust cleared, he was in shock that she wasn't there at all, somehow his missed.

He heard heavy breathing coming from behind her, he turned around to see Trixie looking down at him from the top of the crater, her pupils were so tiny, her fangs looked fiercer, and she looked so angry she was about to explode.

Flavouine didn't care, instead he simply roared in anger as he charged towards her, but she suddenly caught his punch and threw him behind her. Flavouine recovered and looked in confusion as she turned to face him.

"You… YOU!" Her eyes began to glow violent red. "YOU BASTARD!"

In a fit of anger, Trixie screamed to the heavens as the same red aura from before began to flow all around her body, red tribal markings appeared on her skin and her red eyes now had yellow rings around him.

The enraged Trixie charged forward even faster than before, but Flavouine made more steam flow out of his body increasing his strength and charged at her.

Both of them began to throw countless punches at a rapid pace, all of Flavouine's punches had electrical sparks while Trixie's had the same red aura as before, every punch created a large shockwave sending everything back inch by inch. Flavouine threw a punch directly at Trixie's face, but she merely stumbled back slightly and recovered faster, throwing a punch into his face sending him a few feet back, but his face began to show cracks like a gem being smashed.

Flavouine recovered and tried to throw another punch, but Trixie dodged it and threw a punch directly into his inner elbow making a very loud crack as Flavouine's arm bent backwards making him scream in agony, but Trixie didn't falter at all as she quickly grabbed his left leg, and threw her elbow into it snapping it out of place, then she threw a strong kick into his right kneecap making his leg bend backwards, and finally she grabbed his other arm and twisted it so hard and fast it snapped. Flavouine stopped screaming as he ran out of breath and he slowly went down onto his knees, the steam stopped flying out of his body and lost his extra power.

But the enraged Trixie merely stepped forward and threw a punch into his face, then another, and another, and kept going and going, making each hit stronger and stronger, going faster and faster, not stopping at all, Flavouine's face began to crack more and more with his blood flying everywhere from his face.

After twenty seconds of this brutality, she clenched her right fist and charged up every last bit of her red aura and threw one last explosive uppercut which sent Flavouine's head flying off of his shoulders, but stopped flying away as his spine kept it attached to his body. The body simple collapsed to the ground with his severed head not far from it, as a large flow of blood poured out of his neck.

Trixie began panting, feeling extremely tired, she looked over to the body of Flavouine, seeing the only thing keeping his head and body attached was the long diamond-looking spine that sprawled itself onto the ground painted in blood.

Trixie felt mortified on what she had done to him, this was without a doubt the most violent and sickening thing she had ever seen. She gave off a heavy sigh right as she felt a raindrop, she looked up to see the clouds covered the entire sky and began to pour it down, she got immediately wet, but she hardly cared for it as she watched the corpse of Flavouine lie there, with his blood being picked up by the water and going towards the nearest drain, she then looked around to see Dimmsdale almost destroyed, she couldn't believe this was all because of her fight. She hadn't anticipated how strong she was.

She looked back down at Flavouine's corpse and pulled a small smile, feeling triumphed about finally defeating the demon. But soon she realised something. "Wait, I thought that Vampire said that they cannot die."

"Urgh… Ack…"

Trixie jumped a little, and became shocked to see Flavouine was still talking to her despite his head being removed. He simply smiled after he coughed up some of his remaining blood. "You… you little degenerate! You… think you've won."

"Your head is severed, and mine is intact, plus I still have plenty of time to retreat before the sun comes up and the people of this city return. I'd like to see you destroy the world with your head dangling down to your knees."

Flavouine chuckled a little. "Oh? How amusing… remember… I am just one of seven Queens of Darkness." Trixie raised an eyebrow. "And I am the weakest of my sisters. And… I can feel them… One of them… it's far from here… another world perhaps… but I can feel her… feeding off of a generous source of nightmares… soon… she will return."

Flavouine turned to Trixie with a maniacal smile. "And I'll be laughing when she arrives, and crushes your skull like the little doll that you are, Vampire Princess."

"Funny you should say that." Said Trixie walking up to Flavouine's head. "Because this world… whatever it was like before, it is different now… There are those more powerful than me. There are superheroes all over… The Powerpuff Girls, Kids Next Door, Justice Friends, Teen Titans… if I cannot stop our sisters, then they will. My target is Miliabolus only, I will leave them to your sisters if necessary."

Flavouine laughed once more. "Oh, you're such a cutie Vampire Princess! Do you really think our might can be brushed aside by your world's so-called superheroes? I can sense the darkness coming! Your heroes will not stand a chance against our might!"

Trixie stood closer looking angry.

"And don't even think for a second you can just collect us in our slumbering forms and hide us away like before, the darkness will attack you at every turn, they will unleash us and being the end to your world! This is only the beginning! I… Flavouine of the Blood Topaz… will look forward to the day when I see your head on a silver platter! And my sisters will dance on your burning world! You're so screwed Vampire Princess!"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!"

Trixie screamed as she raised her foot and slammed it onto Flavouine's head making it explode into multiple pieces of yellow metal and blood, silencing him. She started panting once more feeling tired, but she soon noticed Flavouine's body glowing white, and in seconds, every piece of him shrunk and transformed back into the yellow gemstone from before.

Trixie raised her foot again and slammed onto it making a small quake with several cracks going everywhere, she raised her foot to see that the Blood Topaz was not even damaged in the slightest. She let out a sigh as she gently picked it up and looked at it from different angles, but no matter how often she turned it, the thin eye in the red jewel in the centre kept looking at her, she then opened up her hip pouch and placed it in there. "No way in hell I'm leaving you alone."

As she watched the remains of the blood pour into the drain, she began to weakly walk back towards home, she let out a smile, she had won the battle.


	20. Epilogue

The twenty-four hours had passed and every citizen of Dimmsdale had returned, but horrified to see the destruction to their town. But because there were no witnesses, everyone suspected that it was the cause of the earthquake the Mayor mentioned, but what Trixie found out later on, was that the Mayor lied about the earthquake, he was told to lie because Gerald had requested this, in order for Trixie to do everything it took to defeat Miliabolus without witnesses.

However, a hole to the destroyed facility was discovered and hundreds upon hundreds of researchers examined the debris, and discovered the Vampire corpses, unaware of Miliabolus or the existence of Vampires, and with every evidence of Miliabolus removed from the facility, they suspected this was an underground city for mutants that got destroyed when the earthquake hit. Trixie felt annoyed by this conclusion, but she knew she had to keep this a secret.

Trixie was back in her room with her curtains closed and was talking to Victor Belmont once again via computers. She had just finished explaining what had happened.

"I see, so they had one of the Demonite Gems this whole time?" asked Victor.

"So that's what they're called huh? I was told there were seven of them." Trixie responded.

"Indeed, I do not know where they ae or what they're referred to, but all of them are brilliant-cut gemstones with eyes inside of them. Come to think of it, I think I read reports of someone discovering a red one, it was placed in the Museum of Danville."

Trixie leaned forward slightly. "Seriously? I better go nab that gem."

"No point. It was claimed to have already been stolen, and no one knows who the thief is."

"Hm, whatever, I'll leave this whole Demonite thing to the real heroes, I just want to silence Miliabolus for good."

"They have facilities all over the world, it will be difficult to locate and destroy them all. However, I think someone like you can do it."

"That reminds me, do you know what kind of Vampire I am?"

"You told me of the red energy you used during that fight, and how your power amplified when angered." Victor smirked. "In addition, you made the theory that you were born human but turned into a Vampire naturally. I think I have a conclusion."

"And that is."

"There's a breed of Vampire and Human hybrids called Dhampirs, one parent is a human and one is a Vampire. However, if a Dhampir and a Vampire have a child, they produce what you are. A creature that is born human, but the Vampire genetics develop very slowly, eventually, you'll just transform into one when you reach the appropriate age. There is no cure for this as you are technically born a Vampire. However, you must remember what makes you human, or you will become an irreversible monster. Never forget who you truly are."

Trixie smirked as she leaned back. "Heh, I bet those Demonite Demons never fought my kind before."

"On the contrary, you're suppose to be weaker than a normal Vampire."

"Huh?"

"There is one last explanation. Say you were the half breed of a Dhampir and a Vampire, but what if the Vampire had what is called Royal Blood?"

"Royal Blood?"

"Royal Vampires are far more powerful than regular variations. It is my theory that you are a Royal Vampire, hence how you were able to stand up to that demon and tap into what is called Vampiric Rage, the source of their power amplifying when they become blinded by anger."

"… Damn… so I guess I was never meant to have a normal life."

"What's important is that you make the best of what you have, and never forget you were once human." Victor cleared his throat. "Now then, as for the Blood Topaz. I highly suggest bringing it to my home, I can set up a special containment, so it can never be taken."

"Can you guarantee that it can never be stolen and reactivated?"

"I'm very certain I can make sure it remains untouched, but as they say, seals are meant to be broken, I have no absolute guarantee that I can keep it safe, but the special containment will make sure no one can reach it under normal circumstances."

"That Blood Topaz demon did say it will happen no matter what, but hopefully we can find a way to prevent that. So where can I find you?"

"I'll leave an email containing my address, come by whenever you like."

Trixie decided to leave the Blood Topaz to Victor, while she has not known him for long, she feels she can trust him.

Two days later, the Tang Residence was burnt down, the public believes it to be faulty wiring or a bad gas leak, either way, none of the residents could be found and were presumed dead. In reality however, Jonathan Tang had dismissed all of his staff, burnt his house down and fakes his and Trixie's death, so that way, Miliabolus will never look for them again.

It was the dead of night and we find Trixie on the roof one of the untouched buildings during the battle. Behind her was her father and Gerald, who were wearing normal clothing instead of their rich suits.

"You know sweetie, you don't have to do this." Said Jonathan.

"I know." Trixie responded. "But with Miliabolus continuing to kill children, how can I give a blind eye to them. I've already destroyed one of their facilities and I have their best weapon. The Blood Topaz will be put in a safe place, so they will never get it back."

Gerald nodded. "You may be a monster by technicality, but your heart is purer than any human I've met."

"I sure wish I felt the same way, but I know to remember to be myself and never give into the monster inside me. Gerald, please look after Dad for me."

"You have my word."

"And Dad?"

"Yes?"

"Thank you for everything, I'll always love you."

"And I'll always love you my darling daughter."

Trixie remained silent, she then ran forward and jumped off the building, she was out of sight for a moment, until a large bat flew upwards and was flying towards the moonlight, wherever she goes, she will always remember who she is and what her family has done for her, but it was time for her to end this chapter of her life and onto the next.

* * *

 **The end**


End file.
